The Crimson Wave
by The Vampyre's Widow
Summary: Following The Crimson Tide. Angered by the actions of the Elder, Cain has risen up to take Shido back...yaoi, death R&R onegai. Chapters 11 & 12 up!
1. Confrontation of Sires

Black Widow: Look, the second part our series! I'm surprised we've made it so far ^_^ I guess since I have a co-author I can't forget like I usually do. 'Sides, it's a pleasure to write with Sayori pokes the co-author with a wide grin. Thank her for the wonderfully done beginning. 

****

The Crimson Wave

Chapter 1 – Confrontation of Sires

By Black Widow and Sayori

Even at night the air is unbelievably warm, Shido thought, looking up at the darkened sky. There were so many stars out already. He was a little surprised. Residing in a large city had kept him from their sight and them from his. He didn't remember seeing such a number of them together, or shinging so brightly.

  
Shaking his head at himself, he dropped his whimsical line of thought and urged the horse he had come across onward. Guni, disturbed from her resting-place behind the thick sections of hair that always escaped his ponytail, poked her head out from the violet mess.

  
"Are we there yet?" Her little voice echoed in the emptiness.

  
"Not yet, Guni. Patience. It's just a bit further." The crested a small hill, and before them spread open like a book were the ruins they sought. 

Guni pouted some; he could hear it in her voice when she spoke. "But I'm hungry, and this is silly! Ends of the earth for what? A book. You should have bought him one in a store." She had maneuvered herself until she sat near the edge of his shoulder. Her little arms were crossed across her chest when he looked at her.

  
"Guni... " The creature quieted, but still humphed occasionally. It mattered little. They were there and he had to find this journal he had been sent for. 

  
He was good at what he did, he thought, for Cyric. He had retrieved a few articles, and brought them back unharmed. Himself not so lucky every time, but everything he retrieved was in perfect condition... or at least kept in the shape he had found it. Many of the things he went after were very old, and decaying as he watched it seemed. 

He left the horses reins in the ground, only needing to look the creature in the eyes to get it to stat. Animals were much easier to convince than human beings. For her own safety, Guni was left with the horse, though she whined.

The ruins were everywhere, but the biggest collections of the pieces of the fallen library were in the center. He had to climb over quite a few pieces of rubble, some as tall as he.  
He didn't feel any other presences, thankfully. Cyric had assigned to him a guard a few months before he had started "treasure hunting", and while the gesture was thoughtful, the man was annoying. He wasn't used to being followed everywhere he went, or having someone leap in at unexpected moments. Where the other vampire as now, he did not know. He must have gotten distracted.

  
The library was mainly rubble decayed beyond color or texture, but the center had been preserved to the point of recognition. A fountain had warped in the sun, worn down from the rain, and colored from the air, but it was still obviously a fountain. According to rumor, what he wanted would be in the fountain's base. He just had to get it. And that was going to be a pain in neck.

  
He crouched by the base, intent upon finding a weak spot so he could do less work. So riveted he to his "mission", that he did not feel the very air around him darken considerably as a presence arrived. Sadly he didn't hear Guni shout once, and only once, either. He was tapping the stone with his knuckles, thinking perhaps this might be a good spot, when the dry scent of dust was overtaken by something so terribly familiar. Cloves, musk, and the wild scent of blood infected the air with its pungency. Freezing, Shido felt as though his blood had gone ice cold.

  
The sickening sweet voice he still heard in his nightmares practically purred to him as a finger stroked down the bones of his spine, "Shido, on the ground? How bohemian of you, pet."

  
The young vampire bolted from kneeling on the floor to standing panicked. He fought to stop it, but the panic seized him completely and he could not move at all, or so it felt.  
"Aren't you glad to see your Sire? Bad manners lovely, such bad manners. I raised you better than that." The sugary, low voice took on a harsh tone as Cain drew close and fisted his hand in the thick mass of lavender. There was anger in the blonde's face as he jerked Shido to him. "You smell of him..."

  
Cyric prowled the ruins, ghosting through the shadows and moonlight like a ghost. His Children had alerted him of Cain's movements from Transylvannia toward Morocco only hours ago. He was angry, not at Shido or Cain, but the Child he'd placed to protect his Youngling. The damn thing had gotten drunk on a Whore, who was no longer alive, the victim of his anger.   


During the months that passed of Shido's career as Treasure Hunter, he'd grown even more fond and caring toward him. He'd fully claimed him, his blood coursing through Shido's veins, not Cain's. And now Cain had found his songbird. Cain was going to die before the night was through.  


"Oh Shido, you're made mistakes before, but this..." the elder sighed in disappointment. "This is so disappointing. I had though you would know better. Silly pet." Cain stroked a finger along the creamy jawline, and was unhappy to see Shido wince at his touch. "Have you forgotten little one? It was my name you used to pant and moan. Not his." The growl in his voice chilled Shido further. Cain was territorial, and perhaps striking an alliance with Cyric had been in poor taste, as the blonde before him was insisting.  


"Cain..." he finally managed to find his voice, but his original master cut him off.  


"Home, Shido. That is where we are going, and I don't want to hear anything out of you. You have made enough trouble for long enough." The heavy accent softened the raw edges of his words, but it did nothing to dull the panic that flared back up.   


Struggling against the blonde, Shido tried desperately to get away. The hand in his hair was many times stronger than he had grown to be, and he could not shake it free from him. Snarling, Cain slammed him against the fountain.  


The next thing Shido would have known was that his Sire was landing on his ass not 20 feet away. Cyric straightened from his position of throwing Cain. The fool hadn't seen him coming. "Are you alright, lovely?" He turned his attention to the violet-haired vampyre, fingertips resting against his cheek. A frown pulled the corners of his mouth.   


Nodding a few times, Shido managed a smile- completely fake and painfully obvious that it was so. Wincing, he rubbed the back of his head. That deathgrip on his head had really hurt, partly because he hadn't expected it to.

  
Cain was up and practically snarling. That was HIS pet.  


Ignoring Cain, he batted away Shido's hand, his own fingers massaging the sore flesh. Penetrating the others shields, he drew the pain into his mind, sorting it out and dealing with it. Once you faced the pain, it hurt less.   


"Thank you." His words were sincere and so was his smile this time. Remembering the whole reason he had been in pain, Shido looked over Cyric's shoulder, eyes wide.  
"He's gone..!"  


Cyric seriously doubted that and when he cast his senses out, he knew otherwise. He pulled Shido to him, not as a shield from the other vampyre, but to protect his songbird from Cain. Every hair stood on end and the white sclera of his eyes bled red, a true testament to his anger.  


Having to rely on what he could see and smell, Shido, glad to be hidden partly, looked about as best he could. He could still smell Cain, though Cyric was what he smelled most. He should be able to take care of himself, he kept thinking, but Cain was a bird of a different color. Anyone but him.. anyone but him and he could handle it or figure out how to get away. Cain was impossible to defeat in his mind.  


Cain prowled closely, watching and stewing in his anger. Had Cyric not grabbed Shido then he would have swooped in and taken his little one, but the elder had moved just as he should have. Irritated, the blonde's eyebrow twitched.  


"I know you're out there, Cain." Cyric let his voice carry on the air, knowing the other would hear him. "If you want to live, turn around and go home. Never look at my songbird again. But if death is what you truly wish, then I invite you to try and take him."  


Age was supposed to bring wisdom and patience, but Cain was finding it hard to keep the latter. That was his possession in the other vampire's arms. He had found him, made him, taught him. They had destroyed villages together. Of all his children Shido was the most perfect, even though the boy had gone terribly awry.  


Cyric had twice the power he did, twice the years- if not more. As powerful as he liked to think he was, Cain knew better. He wouldn't try this one alone. Backing up, he turned and retreated. He was leaving now, but he'd be back. Even with Cyric in Shido's veins, Cain knew everything his little one did.  


The bleached vampyre smiled at the retreating sounds of the other Sire. "Let's go Shido." Reaching out with his telepathy, he contacted Azizir and got him on the ball collecting his Children.  


"Hold on..." Shido planted his feet, looking at Cyric in what could be construed as an insulted manner.  


Cyric stopped. "What is it, songbird?"  


He obviously thought Cyric should already know, but he replied anyway. "I am not done.." With that he crouched near the base of the fountain, tapping the same spot. When Cain had thrust his body against it as hard as he had, it had knocked some parts lose, alleviating the pressure on the one spot Shido wanted. He tapped again, then broke through the stone with his fist. Fishing about in the dark of the interior, his face brightened when he found what he had bent sent to find. As he pulled his hand out he winced. The rocks cut into his skin and his hand was bleeding when he examined the journal. Being so small, the little gashes healed immediately though the red streaks stayed. "You sent me here to find it. I wouldn't leave without it."  


Cyric smiled and shook his head. "Thank you, love." He took Shido's hand, licking the blood off it.  


Grinning slightly, Shido asked "Where's your other pet?" The one time he really needed the guy... oh well. These things happened.  


Cyric scowled. "He got himself drunk on a whore."   


Shido laughed, a nervous twinge infecting it (Cain could be anywhere after all), but it was genuinely amused. "It happens," he said in an attempt to soothe his Master.  


But Cyric wasn't one to be soothed at that moment. "Let's get back, we'll be getting visitors tonight and tomorrow."  


"So soon?" Shido sighed, speaking mainly to himself. He hopped up on top of one of the medium-sized pieces of rubble, then down onto another. He could see their respective sizes from the height, and it was much easier to get down than up. Guni met him halfway, looking bedraggled.   


"That count Dracula wannabe tried to kill me!" She dove into Shido's hair, poking her tiny green face out near his ear. "He's evil! And he smells bad too. I'm surprise he doesn't have dogs following him!" Nodding curtly once, she disappeared back into the folds of his hair and stayed there.   


Cyric shook his head and turned his attention out over the desert. He didn't like deserts very much. Not ever since his turning. The only reason he had a home in Cairo was because the land was cheap.  


The horse had spooked, and run behind a set of ruins. Shido had to track the creature down and was none too pleased about it. The beast was still shaking from its fear of Cain. Shido softened, He felt the same way. Patting the horse soothingly, he looked over his shoulder for Cyric. The elder had grown quiet, more so than normal, and Shido was slightly worried. Not that he'd admit it aloud, but he was just the same.  


As if reading his thoughts, Cyric flashed him a comforting smile. He moved to Shido's side, laying a hand on the horse's neck. "Your riding back?"  


"Well, I bought her, I might as well." He smiled. "Want a ride? You can steer."   


"No, I can keep up on ground."  


"Of course you can." Mounting the still skittish mare carefully, he eyed his master. "Are you going to be alright?"  


Baring his fangs in a dangerous smile, he nodded. "Of course." I haven't hunted a Sire in years, he thought to himself, this will be fun.  


Nodding, Shido turned himself and the beast towards town. Having not ridden in what felt like forever, he was thrilled to be on a horse again. He let the mare out at a trot. Once he gave her full rein she took advantage of it and skipped cantering. Galloping was his favorite thing on horseback, and he could not restrain a laugh as it bubbled out of him. He had always considered riding thrilling.  


Cyric ran alongside the mare, keeping easy pace with her. After all, he was an Elder, and he had ran all the way from Cairo. This was nothing.  


Shido was startled to see Cyric easily keeping pace. He shouldn't have been, but he was. He laughed at that. Only when he saw the town approaching quickly did he slow the horses' frantic galloping. She resisted, but he persisted until she was brought down to a walk.  


Matching the horse's paces, the Elder slowed down as well. He wasn't even panting from running, looking as fresh as he had when he'd thrown Cain. "That is a very fine horse."  


Nodding at his master's comment, Shido ran a hand along the horse's neck. He liked he beast well enough. "She is. I'll have to see to it that whoever I sell her to before we leave will take good care of her. She's very quick and not too skittish. She deserves a home where someone will treat her well." 

  
Tilting his head, the Ancient looked over the mare. "I will. How much for her?" He ran his bleached hands through the dark mane and over the chest muscles.  


"Are you serious?" Startled the blue-eyed vampire at his companion. He hadn't meant Cyric should buy her. He had just been thinking aloud.  


"I've already told you, songbird, I am always serious." He smiled at his lovelings startled expression...  


"Of course, but-" He honestly couldn't think of anything to say. Stopping the mare completely, he dismounted. He'd rather walk through town. He didn't feel as "in control " of himself or his surroundings on horseback. He was more vulnerable up there, then by the creature's side. He kept the reins in his hands just in case something or someone should spook the horse suddenly.  


The Ancient attached himself to Shido's side, senses still hyper aware. "She will be yours, I will house her at my estate in Cairo."  


"Cairo?" This was turning into an interesting conversation. "Egypt?" Shido's eyebrows raised a bit. It wasn't too far away, considering, but still...  


"Yes, Egypt." Escorting the violet-haired vampyre into town was easy, considering that most left the other alone from the sight of the albino creature beside him. Dogs stayed in the alleys and the cats just regarded them with a miffed air and went back to their hunting.  


Shido fell silent. Noting the emptiness of the streets, he smiled a bit. They must be a rather odd, if not intimidating, sight. The horse's shoulder twitched under his hand and she sighed softly. He sighed too, and smiled in amusement. He did like this horse.  


"Which hotel are you at, lovely?" Cyric had given the choice of hotels to his Child, the same one that had gotten drunk. He had made sure with each job, that Shido got only the best hotel in the city/town. The Ancient couldn't help it he pampered his songbird.  


Shido stopped suddenly again. "I don't know... That guard you assigned picked the hotel." He paused and looked about again. "I don't remember where it is..."  


Cyric hung his head for a minute, white hair falling into his face. He was hiding the smile on his face, the very large smile. It was all he could do not to laugh. His Youngling amused him very much it was so cute.  


Blushing for the millionth time, Shido muttered something about thinking the other vampire would be walking back with him. The horse, bored, tossed its head then nudged the vampire after a moment. He patted the strong shoulder near him, and tried to think of where his hotel was.   


The older one raised his head finally, face smooth and under control. "Don't worry about it, we'll get a room at the closest hotel."  


"Won't your other child be at the hotel? He would be confused if we never showed." Shido had yet to learn his bodyguard's name. They hardly ever spoke to each other, after all.  


"He'll be fine."

"But...." He sighed and smiled somewhat. "If you say so." Where was the other vampire? Still with the whore? After this long, hardly. Curious and yet unwilling to ask, Shido switched lines of thought. "We'll stay where you pick." He was, for one, not sure what was what in the town. For two, it was best to let those who knew what they were doing lead.  


Cyric quickly found a Mediterranean style hotel, complete with separate 'cabins'. He reserved the best cabin for the both of them, a one bedroom house-like cabin with a kitchenette and living room. He smiled at the thought of the whirlpool tub. He was going to try and get Shido into that as soon as he could.   


The next thing he did was get rooming for the mare. Just as he pampered his songbird, he made sure the mare got a bath, warm mash and the best box stall in the stable.  


Protective already, Shido made sure the mare was settled comfortably and in good hands before he went to the room, which he was surprised to see was actually a miniature house almost. He was hesitant, and took a few moments to look the outside of the place over. His eyes strayed to the street. A vagrant moved slowly through the center of the road, distracting Shido. He could smell the man from his position near the door. Unbeknownst to him, his nose crinkled and eyes narrowed. It was a rather repulsive odor.  


His new Sire approached from behind, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Do you like it, ragazzo?"  


Jumping slightly at first, Shido smiled and forced a laugh. "The cabin, certainly. "  


Cyric nuzzled his neck, planting tiny kisses and nips to the creamy skin. "You should see what's in the bathroom." He smiled against his skin, red eyes sparkling.  


"The bathroom?" He almost hadn't replied, too busy enjoying what Cyric was doing. Curiosity got the best of him, and he found himself yearning to discover what lie ahead. "What is in the bathroom?" Hopefully it wasn't alive.  


"It's not alive, lovely." A small chuckle left the others throat, breathe caressing Shido's neck. "Go look." He softly ordered, letting the other go with a kiss.  


~~T.B.C.~~  
  
Author's Note: Feed us! 4 reviews or no new chappies! 


	2. Black Widow's Note

Black Widow: Sorry people, but we can't get the second chapter out yet. With Isabel throwing our power out the window and then having some minor adjustments to the chapter, we're not doing good. We're trying though, and hope to have it up by the end of the week. Thank you for all the reviews though, Sayori and I are very very surprised we got so many! ^_^ Anyway, prepare for nummy yoai in the next chapter as The Crimson Wave continues. 


	3. Rubadubdub, Sex in the tub

Black Widow: Ok, I guess y'all have earned this chapter ~_~. To Lara Sinvatha, I greatly appreciate your review, but this story isn't about Cain and Shido, it's about Cyric and Shido. It's OcxShido but I hope that you'll grow to like them together. They just seem to fit together.

Sayori: I had nothing to do with the delay!! I swear!! ^.^;;; Don't hurt me… please. I lost power from natural catastrophe. Nothing I did, swear! Moment aside: I know Shido seems so very different than himself from the series. You all must be thinking one, I've never watched the series, and two, I'm a complete twit. I assure you number one is not the case, though two is distinctly possible! ^.~ I don't do Shido the way he is in the series. I've corrupted him. He's so adorable, I just can't help myself. Please, no flames for my corruption of him, or the shoddy portrayal of Cain; I know those who like to make him kinder than I do, but later on you shall see he is a much better compliment to Shido when that cruel. ^-^ Thank you very much for listening to my ramble. Please, read on.

****

The Crimson Wave

Chapter 2 – Rub-a-dub-dub, sex in the tub

By Black Widow and Sayori

Torn between curiosity and desire, Shido looked from Cyric to the door, then back again. A miniature imitation of a sigh escaped him. Curiosity would nag him long after passion's heat had cooled. With no further debate on the difficult subject, he went into the cabin only to stop short at the door. It was quite lovely, with light, sun-bleached woods and dark upholstery everywhere. The large windows were open to the night, and he could still see some of the stars from the view and much of the street.

  
The Elder followed a few feet behind, wanting to see his lover's expression. He hadn't started to consider the violet-haired vampyre as his lover until just a few weeks ago. He had forgotten what having a lover was like, how sweet it was. A small smile spread across his face, unbeknownst to him. 

  
Curiosity beckoned Shido forward into the middle of the room. His eyed skimmed the carpet and the few sculptures made of natural artifacts. On either side of the room there were doorways. The simple fact delighted him with possibilities. They could lead to anything, after all, and he was very easy to amuse.  


He looked back at his master, cerulean eyes bright. He hadn't been expecting anything like this. In all honesty he hadn't expected a hotel in this town to be so pretty.  


The smile grew wider, beckoning Shido to explore. "Go on, lovely." From the description the clerk had given him, this suites' bathroom had a full length marble countertop and glass wall shower besides the whirlpool tub. Though the thought of Shido and the tub excited him, it was the bedroom he wanted at. The images in the woman's mind had also described the room to him. A large queen-sized feather mattress, desk, bay window and wet bar. This suite was obviously supposed to be for a vacation, but it suited his purposes.  


Determined to not scamper, Shido had to walk carefully to the doorway on the right. He poked his head through, and laughed. It was a kitchen. This place had to be intended for extended vacations. They wouldn't need the kitchen, obviously. But it was amusing to have it. He would have to explore it later. It looked to be a pleasant place.  


He chose a comfortable chair, leaning back into the cool fabric with a sigh of pleasure. Now that he had Shido happily amused for a while, his thoughts went back to Cain. Brow furrowing in anger, he ran through a list of possibilities and ways to counter it. He wasn't stupid; otherwise he wouldn't be here today. In the Vampyre community it was kill or be killed, a more cruel reality then the ones humans had. And they thought they led hard lives.  


Deducing the other room to be a bedroom, the curiosity within him eased. He looked the kitchen over once more before turning around to look for Cyric. He smiled wryly at the expression on his master's face. Cain, no doubt, was on his mind. Shido himself often found that same irritated look on his face when thinking of the blonde. Crossing his arms over the flat plain of his stomach, he watched quietly.  


Lulled into relaxation with the familiar plans for killing a Sire, he laid there. The furrow in his brow eased away slowly as the plans slowly transferred over to Shido. He was confused, something that didn't happen often to him, and he didn't like it. He loved all his Children, like a parent loves their children but he never slept with his Children. That wasn't the only thing bothering him, it was his emotions. It was the spike of fear and blood-curdling rage that had driven into his heart when Cain had slammed his songbird into the fountain that bothered him. And it also scared him...  


The changing expressions on that flawless white face, the same one he had observed so many times before, distressed him. Forgetting the rest of the cabin, silently, so as not to disturb the elder's thoughts, he joined Cyric at the chair. He knelt by the sides of it, a hand resting on Cyric's knee. The sudden bout of contemplation worried him. Vampires spent too much time thinking, he had often been told, though by no one he would admit listening to. Guni vacated her spot, taking herself into the kitchen. She wasn't about to watch again, and there just might be something there for her to eat.  


The hand on his knee jerked him out of his thoughts, red eyes opening. The black pupils of his eyes shrunk then resumed their normal size as they moved over to Shido. He could pick out the worry from his face and thoughts. Smiling briefly he stroked the soft violet hair. "Do you like it, Shido?"  


He nodded, his gentle grip tightening momentarily on Cyric's knee. "Are you well?"  


"Of course, koi."   


The younger vampire nodded again, quiet for a moment from thought. When he looked back up he was smiling and a gleam had caught his blue eyes as water catches the sun. "Are you going to show me what's in the bathroom now?"  


A matching smile was on Cyrics face at the question, though it carried traces of desire. "Gladly, my pet." He got up and stretched. Popping a few joints with a groan, he guided his younger lover into the bedroom and into the attached bathroom.  


Amused and delighted, Shido eyed the tub. It was the first thing he had laid eyes on. At a second glance the marble and glass pleased him aesthetically, but his eyes returned to the tub. Quite an interesting piece of machinery, he had the feeling.  


"It's a whirlpool, lovely." Cyric moved around the other and perched on the edge of the tub. His bleached fingers circled the controls for it. "Do you want to try it?"  


"Of course." His curiosity was far too peeked to die away now. He had never seen a tub so... large. Humans had the most useful imaginations, and they always proved so again and again.  


Feeling the curiosity of his lover, Cyric couldn't help but smile. He had a whirlpool back home, a little larger then this one but he loved them all. The jets felt good on his aged body. Flicking the water on, he set about disrobing, showing off with knowing it.  


Untying the ribbon tie at his neck, Shido lowered his head to let his violet hair shield his face. He would watch Cyric from there. He was blushing already; openly admitting he was studying his master's body would have withered him. So awkward.. even after all they had shared already, much of it as his insistence.  


The clothes were folded and put on the marble counter after they were taken off. Cyric had a lithe body, pale and slender, but with a light musculature underneath. Long legs and long arms with sinewy hands topped by short claws that mirrored his fangs. The red eyes swung to Shido, seeming to smile. "Are you going to bathe fully clothed?" Checking on the tub, he braided his hair.  


Shido blushed a few shades darker as he folded his ribbon twice and set it on the counter.  
"Certainly not."  


Unbuttoning his vest and high-collared shirt, he folded them as well, lying them together beside the ribbon. The pants, their knees smudged with the light colored dirt that had covered the fountain, joined them quickly. He took his time tying his hair back, though. 

He hadn't the first clue on what to do with it, and actually had to think about it. Finally he took the dark red ribbon out, only to gather his hair, double it over, and tie the ribbon back in. The bothersome lavender mass still passed his shoulder, but left to its own devices it would have been twice as long and thrice as bothersome.  


Cyric watched him undress with a appraising eye. He had seen many bodies in his lifetime but he loved Shido's most of all. He wanted him and he didn't hide the fact. Reaching over, he turned off the water and turned on the jets.  


Startled from the noise the moving water created, he jumped a bit. He had been skittish before, but he was twice as so after running into Cain yet again, once he had felt somewhat safe and capable. His sire always stripped him of that, his feeling of capability. Of course his illusions of safety faded. They practically raced away on their silver feet at the sound or smell of the familiar darkness.  


"It's alright, lovely, it's the jets." He took his lovers hands and guided him into the tub, sliding in with him. The pressure of the jets on his body made him sigh and purr. That felt very very good.  


Pleased by the water himself, Shido smiled at Cyric's purr. How cute. Encouraged by the elder's familiarity with them, he did his best to relax. It was indeed a pleasurable experience.  


And made more pleasurable by the slim fingers dancing across his back, massaging him. The bleached Elder wanted to feel his Youngling, in more then one way. His mouth kissed across the slim shoulder.

Shuddering in delight, the heat only accentuating his senses, the young vampire ran the wet tips of his fingers down his master's cheek. For some reason he was unenlightened to, the heat from the water and even the water itself intensified every sense he had, but mostly touch. Even the steam felt palpable and drew pleasure out of him.

  
He nuzzled the fingers, nipping them lightly. His own digits traced the spine of the Youngling in circles, dipping below the water to reach the skin there.   


The infamous blush that was ever present, lately, upon his face deepened an shade or two as his blue eyes slid to half-mast. He made a mental note to invest in a tub, later. They were quite interesting and useful; he was coming to see. The teasing nips stirred things deep within his body. There was just something about a well-placed nip or bite that drive him mad everytime. Shido's purr was slightly demanding when it slipped from him.  


Cyric smiled at the purr. One of the many things he liked about his Youngling was his purr. It was arousing on it's own, especially when he didn't know he did it. His free hand 'massaged' Shido's chest, taking the liberty to brush across the pink nubs.  


His hand, having dropped to lay on Cyric's leg milliseconds before, took a stronger grip as his body responded immediately to the touch, well groomed for activities of this nature apparently. His eyes shut and his head fell back, exposing the unmarred, creamy column of his neck. There was a silent plea to remove Cain's touch from him. The mental wish passed as quickly as it came, dancing through the passion-clouded connection as surely as a ballerina.  


The blood-eyed vampyre read the thought as soon as it appeared. His own feelings mirrored Shido's. The violet-haired vampyre was his, no one else's, and Cain would never touch him again. Pale lips moved to the others neck, brushing across it softly with well-placed nips, resuming what he had done earlier outside.  


Never the unwilling partner, Shido moved without hesitation. He purred again, a long, low sound, as he turned about to face his master. Brushing his lips against the corner of Cyric's mouth, he darted his tongue out to taste the minor indentation. A kitten to cream.  


Cyric smiled, sinewy fingers running up the others back to leaf through his hair, massaging his scalp. Leaning back into the tub wall, he pulled him into his lap. "Eager koneko..."

  
His purr deepened. His scalp was a sensitive area and the pressure of Cyric' fingers was pure bliss. The blue eyes slid closed a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Hai."  


A chuckle slipped out of the Elders mouth as he leaned forward to lip at the others ear. "I've learned kittens like to be stroked..." One hand dropped out of the mass of violet hair to his hip and then to his thigh.  


"Oh...we do," Shido said, his fingers rubbing the back of Cyric's neck in tight circles. Smiling, he added affectionately, "We love it almost as much as we love to play."  


Now it was Cyrics turn to purr and it was deeper, huskier then Shido's. Like the purr of a tiger. He nipped on the earlobe, drawing a tiny spot of blood quickly cleaned away. Fingers rubbed in circles the smooth, hairless flesh of his inner thighs, steadily working their way upward.  


The younger vampire moved into the touch, lips parted, muscles tense. He felt like an orchestral instrument tuned far too tightly. Stroking his long fingers across the white chest before him, he followed the damp path with his tongue. Milk and sugar, together on his taste buds. The thought pleased his momentarily poetic soul.  


Drinking in his thoughts like ambrosia, Cyric sighed against the red-tinged ear. His lover came up with the most interesting comparisons; his taste had never been called milk and sugar before. Finally his fingers found what they had been working towards. Gently, he ran the tips of his pointed fingernails, affectionately called claws, over the head of his lover's ardor and down the underside.  


He hissed, the simple touch sending fire through his tightened muscles, and nipped the skin near his index finger. He drew no blood, but came as close to it as possible.  


Tightening his touch, the slender digits curled around the flesh, moving up and down with firm strokes. The second hand in Shido's hair trailed down his back lightly to trace the curve of his buttocks.  


Seeking his master's lips, Shido pressed his own against them, suddenly demanding. There was a shake in his shoulders, a tremor quaking along his entire spine. His eyes had become hazy with desire's mists, dulling their blues. With every stroke he moved accordingly, insistent.  


Cyric gave Shido the kiss, understanding his body language. Prepping him quickly, he swiftly sheathed himself in the warm body. The Younglings desire was starting to swamp his own mind through their link, darkening his eyes to almost black.  


Head falling back, Shido cried out and arched his back. The empty ache was gone, but that tuned-far-too-tightly feeling was still there, strong as ever if not more so.  


Taking advantage of the neck at his disposal, the Elder leaned forward, placing bites along his jugular. Any blood drawn was quickly cleaned away with an apologizing kiss. Paused only for a minute the pale man pumped upwards. Each thrust was carefully calculated to bring only pleasure, never pain to his lover.  


He moved into each thrust, lips parted in wordless delight. Each wickedly wonderful bite brought him closer to a climax, and he sincerely hoped Cyric wasn't far behind. That liquid heat, pooled in his gut, could not build for much longer.  


By now his songbird should have known that whenever Shido came, he was not far behind. The link wouldn't let him postpone it and the beautiful sight of his lover in ecstasy was about enough to make anyone spill over. His hand moved faster over his length, letting a little more strength into his thrusts.   


Rigidity entered his long limbs, and as passion's minion- undoubtedly a cherub with gilded footwear and stubby wings- pushed him unceremoniously over the edge, he sank his elongated teeth into the top of Cyric's shoulder. Gold had overtaken his blue eyes as the waves swarmed his senses. After the last of his fitful shudders had died away, he licked the area apologetically.  


But it was the pain and pleasure mixed that sent the Elder over the edge at the same time Shido did. Laying his head against the cool rim of the tub, he let the jets and the hot water unwind his muscles and keep him anchored here in reality. He had a bad habit of doing that, when others minds returned to their bodies, his kept wandering. 

"Koneko...daijoobu..." Shrugging the bitten shoulder, he smiled.  


Stealing for himself a quick kiss, the violet haired vampire nodded. Pleasure and pain were perfect companions, a side of the same coin. Enough pain there is pleasure; enough pleasure there is pain. Resting his head on the healed shoulder, he didn't move from Cyric's lap, too content to make his limbs function. Warmth had spread through his entire being.  


Absolutely content to stay right where he was, Cyric curled a arm back around Shido's waist. His mind was quickly slipping into a dozed state when he heard the first crunch of gravel under someone's boots outside. And he had a pretty good idea who it was. "Damnit...Hysteria, couldn't you have picked some other time?" He mumbled under his breath but he still poked the Youngling. "We have a visitor, lovely."  


Shido blinked, waking. He had dozed off for a moment, far to content and sated to be cognizant. His first thought was Cain, and his body stiffened with dread. His connection to his sire, though dulled, was still strong, and now, searching, he could not sense him close. Confused, he looked at Cyric. "Who..?"  


"One of my children." Cyric pulled himself out from under him, grabbing a towel to dry off with. "You can stay in there if you want." Dropping the towel unceremoniously to the floor, he pulled on his pants and shirt.  


"…oh god..." he muttered, blushing and rubbing his forehead. He didn't have fond memories of any of Cyric's children, any of the ones he had met thus far. Hoping for the best, he left the water and dried off as well.  


Flicking off the jets and draining the tub, he ventured downstairs. Right when both entered the living room, a knock sounded and a woman stepped into the room. She looked like a biker chick, spiked collar and bracelets, leather outfit and heavy black boots. Her skin was almost as white as Cyrics and her white hair was cropped short, brushing against her shoulders. Her eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses, but they were rose quartz in color. "Hey pops!" She smiled and bounced across the room, dropping a kiss on the Elders' check. "Heard ya had some trouble today." Scanning the room quickly she claimed the couch, propping her feet on the coffee table.   


"I will get into that later, Hysteria." Cyric gestured to Shido. "This is Shido. Shido, this is Hysteria, my second oldest."  


"Oi." Hysteria gave Shido a thumbs up.  


Blushing slightly still, he smiled politely and nodded in recognition, ever aware of protocol. While he found Hysteria interesting, he stayed somewhat near the door they had just left, prepared to be seen and not heard.   


Cyric took a seat in the chair from earlier, crossing his legs. He discussed a few polite topics with his Child, asking her about her life since he last saw her, the latest models of bikes, and the stock market. After those subjects had been breached, the serious talking began. It was spoken in a different, ancient language, long dead. The tone of the words were all a listener needed and Cains name was said plenty enough to guess the subject.  


Shido was quite content to stand and watch quietly while the subject stayed within polite limits. The second the conversation changed gears, he became uneasy. He scolded himself for being sensitive, but ended up leaving the room anyway. He returned to the bathroom, amusing himself by straightening up. There hadn't been time earlier.  


Cyric noticed his songbird's departure but plowed on in the conversation. His child had noticed as well and arched a brow, tilting her head. Ignoring the inquiry, he switched over to English again. "I want you to take at least 5 and watch him. It'll be safer knowing what he's doing."   


The albino nodded, raking a hand through her hair. "Si si, padre. That's easy enough, though we all know ye'll kick his damn fool ass anyway." She gave him a thumbs up with a bright smile. "He's gotta be dumb."   


Cyric chuckled, a small smile gracing his lips. "Thank you, my Child."   


"Well, I better get going, daddy dear." The younger Elder stood up and stretched, riding up her Lycra tank top. "I'll make sure I get ya updates whenever I can, k?" Without waiting for a answer, she bounded out of the house, followed by the sound of squealing tires.  


In the short amount of time he had been alone up there, the bathroom was spotless and dry once again. He was surveying his work when he heard the biker's departure. He jumped slightly at the sound. He was surprised that he actually heard it this time.   


Sighing, Cyric sank into the chair. For once he felt the weariness of his old bones and body. Claws sank into his mind and pulled him downwards, trying to swallow him. He resisted, not letting him win this time. Cyric was insane, and it clearly showed in his personalities. Cyric was the wise, calm, in control leader that most knew, but there was also Akuma, the suicidal maniac and Cest, the depressed introvert. Akuma was the one trying to prevail this time, refusing to give up the mental battle.  


With nothing left to do and curiosity winning the best of him, Shido hesitantly returned to the doorway he had so quickly abandoned. The room to him seemed to have darkened, though laws of time and shadow forbade that from being possible. The door was closed and Cyric's other child was gone. He nearly didn't see his master in the armchair until he looked around again. The moody silence that hung over him like a veil brought a twinge of worry into Shido.  


Cyric was not going to let Akuma win this time. He needed a clear head right now, and Akuma would just seek out the younger Vampyre and let himself get killed, business deal or no. The thought of the business deal and what had followed helped him push Akuma to the back of his mind once more. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer just plain red, the white sclera surrounding his irises had bled red during the fight.  


Startled at the change in his eyes and immediately worried, Shido approached his master. "Cyric..?" Once again he knelt by Cyric's legs, a hand on one of them. He searched the white face and red eyes with his own, looking for something.  


"Yes, lovely?" His voice was dry and cracked, sounding as old as he really was. The red eyes slowly receded into normal as they watched the Youngling. 

The words that followed were quieter than he meant them to be. "Are you feeling 

alright?" There was a genuine concern in his voice, and he was startled by the depth of it.

"Yes, yes." The Elder reached out and stroked his lover's soft hair. A smiled turned up the sagging corners of his mouth. "I'm just tired, you wore me out, songbird."

"Gomen nasai." Shido laid his head on his maser's leg, his cheek against his hand. Still worried, there were lines from the emotion on his forehead.

He chuckled softly, the dullness of his eyes fading away to be replaced by a glimmer of faint amusement. "That's a good thing, love, nothing really wears me out."

He smiled at that, brightening for a moment. Unfortunately he was unable to deny the nagging concern growing within. Like spilled ink the darkness spread through his chest, leaving only a hollow feeling behind. Ignoring it wasn't working, and silence only accentuated it, so, with some minor hesitation and a deep breath, he ventured to ask, "What are you going to do about him? About... Cain?" He faltered at the name, the encounter hours before fresh in his mind though faded from his skin.

The amusement in his eyes was gone instantly, a weird maniacal gleam there now. "I'm going to make sure he never touches you again." Unknowingly, he was baring his fangs and flexing his hands.

He wanted to ask how, but instead tried a gentler side of the topic. "And if he does not return?" There was a chance Cain might retreat.. or maybe not. Shido doubted his sire would give up so easily. He shuddered to think of what he was doing now, what he was planning. Had their link been as strong as it once was, he would know, he would hear it, but things were not as they used to be, for the better he assured himself.

Cyric smiled, baring all his teeth. "It won't matter if he doesn't come back or not."

Eyes on Cyric's face, on his mouth more specifically, he responded slowly. "What are you going to do?" He didn't believe Cain defeatable. Floutable? Of course, and he often did so, but defeatable? How he wished.

The other petted his hair, reading his thoughts. "I don't know yet, but it will teach him his lesson."

Silent, contemplative, Shido gnawed on the knuckle on which his cheek had rested moments before. He searched his memories for anything useful, going over practice sessions, outings, the once in awhile massacre. He ignored anything even mildly associated with their more pleasurable time together. He rarely thought of Cain as anything but a monster, looking back upon the time he had willing followed that very same monster's direction was not fun to him. 

The Elder sat quiet, suppressing his anger and delight to hunt once more. His hand never stopped moving over the silken strands of his lover's hair, listening to the humming of the gold threads in his mind. That was how he pictured the link with Shido, a fine-spun thread of gold rimmed in violet running between them. The violet, a fresh spring violet, had darkened to a amethyst with the mentioning of Cain. He remained stoically silent, in control and waiting for Shido's words.

  
A smirking remark his sire had once made to him stood out as he rifled through his memories as he would the old files in his cabinet at the office. The insinuation behind the remark had startled him, as it did now when he mocked the words. He was incapable of mocking the tone. Only Cain had that haughty, knowing edge to his voice that dripped with the influence of Transylvannia. The very sound of it stirred odd things within the soul and left one thinking back to the worn-out vampires flicks of the early years.   


"He told me that he was never alone, and never has been, once, after I called him a solitary and destructive monster. I think he has others at his disposal. Other.. children." An odd twinge reverberated through his chest, but he ignored it, driving it away from his thoughts and consequently, he believed, from him altogether.  


"Of course..." This was nothing new to him. An angry Sire more then likely brought his children together in effort to overpower the opposition. If it was a petty matter, the Sire and the offender, usually another Sire, would duel on their own. A valuable object meant a war between blood-families. Shido was blood-family to his Children now and they were answering the new tie by rising to the new challenge with eager fierceness.   


"I am not sure how many of them there are." He hated to think there was any, actually. Something about being replaced, as it essentially was, bothered him. Cain had called him a toy once, a porcelain doll may have been the exact wording, and the blonde was holding to his deduction. Shido felt thrown away, cast aside, though the entire struggle coming up was over him. The ramifications of this hit him in their entirety just then. Lifting his head from Cyric's leg, he searched his master's eyes with his own.  


"You don't have to do this. I can handle him on my own." In his tone there was a level of guilt he hadn't reached until then. He felt as though he had thrown the bleached elder into this conflict, with no warning whatsoever and without asking.  


A soft chuckle permeated, the red eyes dancing with mirth. "That is sweet, songbird. I would rather face him then have you face him. This confrontation is between us, not you and him. He has broken honor in our agreement."   


"He agreed to handing me over..?" An unidentifiable color had crept into his voice. He had never quite understood the agreement between his sire and his master. The details had not been divulged to him, and shock had stopped him from questioning that night of confrontation at the docks.  


"He agreed to pay any price I deemed fit for my services. I did what he wanted of me," The hand on the violet hair dropped down to cup the Younglings chin. "He never set boundaries for what I wished." Cyrics' eyes gazed down into the tropical ones of his lover, no longer shining with mirth but a mix of desire and a unreadable emotion. "And I would not give you up for anything." He murmured softly.  


A smile eased the tension from his face momentarily. He would leave his other questions for another night. This one had been too full of them already. Besides, the sun would rise soon, the heaviness in his limbs told him so.  


"I see," he responded after the smile, that color gone from his voice. In a sudden motion, he caught Cyric's wrist in his hand, still looking up at his master with deep blue affection.  


The heated blue gaze held his own though surprise flickered across his face. "Yes, songbird?" He asked, voice still soft, an underlying current of stupefaction running through the casual words.  


Sliding his index finger away from the others, he dipped his head and ran his tongue across the triangle of white flesh between the digits. An edge of his teeth grazed the skin, without the pressure necessary to scratch behind it, He purred against the same miniature expanse of flesh, his lips the barest of pressures there.  


A small gasp escaped the thin lips of the Elder in surprise. He echoed the purr, the fingers on the captured hand flexing. The sensual actions drove him to forget everything but the younger vampyre and what he was doing.  


The wrist still in his grasp, Shido made his way from the floor to Cyric's lap, sitting mostly on the elder's knees, in his lap but not quite. The Younglings other hand ran soft, cold fingertips against the back of Cyric's, while his lips whispered across the palm facing upwards.  


Cyric supported him easily with his legs. He leaned back into the chair, the cool fabric prickling his skin along with the sensations Shido induced upon him. His eyes had narrowed to slits, revealing only a slice of cerise and white to watch him.  


Shido nipped the tip of his finger, drawing a dot of blood. Licking it away, he purred again. He nuzzled Cyric's palm before lowering it. There was a content affection in his advances, the ease of second nature. Leaning forward, a slender hand on Cyric's chest for balance, he kissed his master softly, that purr slipping out again.  


Accepting it, he pressed back, the malleable flesh of his lips molding to the others. Both hands played with the tail of Shido's hair, twining and twirling it around albino fingers. His slow-beating heart thudded faster against his rib cage at the proximity of the other, something that was happening more and more often, making him feel lightheaded and aware of everything around him.  


Following the curve of his elder's lips with his tongue, he sought entrance. The free hand found its way onto the back of Cyric's neck, his fingers kneading the flesh there as they usually did. Shido had habitual gestures, but could always be counted on for some measure of surprise.  


The white-haired male's lips opened for him, for once playing the submissive. He didn't usually play the receiver, but it was easy to when Shido was the dominant one.  


He sought out Cyric's tongue, enticing it into a sinuous rhythm with his own. The old dance brought out a deeper longing, one he dared not think about. He pulled away, flushed and breath tremulous as it emerged from him.  


The heaviness was growing stronger; it was later than he had thought. "I need to retire, rest. Will you be coming?" He watched Cyric as he spoke, both hands still but the same affection radiating from limbs and eyes. Business deal or no, he was fond of Cyric. A blush spackled his cheeks, the uneven, rosy tones complimenting the pastels of his hair. He was fond of many things, though, he reminded himself.  


"Yes, I will." It took a minute for him to reply, as his mind had needed to be shaken out of the affection-induced lethargy. "Go on, I will be right behind you."  


He nodded once, smiling slightly. Extracting himself from the chair and lap he had taken over, the younger vampire left his master there. It took all of his self-control not to look over his shoulder before he left the room completely. All the way to their room he argued against himself about the nature of his fondness, and just how deep it went. He might as well have been bickering with Guni, who had yet to emerge from the kitchen he realized then, for all the headway he made.  


Cyric removed himself from the plush chair, moving to stand in the entrance. Once opened, the morning breeze blew into the cabin, playing with the strands of his hair and the folds of his robe. There was one thing he made sure he saw and that was sunrise, no matter if he was in a city and the view wasn't that good. It was a ritual he kept everyday.

~~T.B.C~~  


Authors Note: Ok, people! Reviews! March to the review box and write us little comments. Get a move on people!


	4. The Priceless Gem

Sayori: Mwahahaa! Another long, drawn-out, oh-please-god-just-make-her-shut-up intro! I plan on boring you all till death! This is my secret.. ops maybe not so secret now.. plot. ^^; Yeah right, anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Mah.... my co-author is demanding five reviews this time. She sets the limits, I follow. ^^; Do the same, I'm begging you. o.o;; Or god knows what she'll do to me.  
  
The Crimson Wave  
  
Chapter 3 - The Priceless Gem  
  
By Black Widow and Sayori  
  
Tucking part of his hair back into the hood, Shido made the last adjustments to the cloak-like overcoat. He had only acquired it a day ago. The new fabric was stiffer than he was used to, and the cuffs chafed his wrists everytime he turned them. Regardless, it was a good investment. He could endure the sunset normally, but covered as he was he could stay out a little longer.  
  
Out into the early night he went, sunglasses on and bundled quite well against the light and, oddly enough, the Indian summer heat. He had traveled all the way to the northernmost section of India searching for a jewel he had only read about, never seen. A quarter of a year had passed since the trouble on his last excursion, and he felt quite safe now, enough so that he might traipse about the world again. Only one thing was different this time; he hadn't told Cyric where he was going, or that he was leaving. Of course the albino vampire had known. Somehow he knew everything, but Shido hadn't disclosed the purpose of his journey either. That was a surprise.  
  
Turning off the dirt road, Shido shucked off the overcoat and glasses. Carefully folding them he deposited the bundle in the middle of a tiny grove of some plant he couldn't name. If he came back for them, they would be there. Without another thought to the garments, he turned on his heel and set off at a brisk pace, following a nameless instinct that hummed coquettish and sweet in his ear.  
  
Something moved through the shadows of the jungle, blending in well for the fact that it was as bleached as bones in the desert. Vague shadows became human shaped and disappeared. It was following him, and it didn't want to be heard.  
  
Closer to the inlet than he had expected, Shido broke out into a trot through the thick underbrush. He picked his way through with exceptional grace, never a misstep marring his progress. Grace had been a virtue of his he had not noticed, nor thought to use, until recently. He had to have a little help finding it, but fluidity of motion came from practice.  
  
The ground dropped off suddenly, and Shido, caught by surprise, had to throw an arm about a tree to stop himself in time. The hasty braid he had forced his ponytail into came from behind him, carried by the motion of his abrupt stop, and hit him lightly on the side of his face. He batted the thing back, scowling briefly. That was why he never braided his hair. It was a pain.  
  
His turquoise eyes scanned the crater-like recession in the ground, taking stock of the sheer walls, the rocks and water at the bottom, and the hole in the side farthest from him. His eyes narrowed as he focused on it. It was indeed the crack in the earth he was looking for. He need not consult a map; he simply knew.  
  
The shadow stopped, craning around a tree to determine the actions of the Youngling. Little was revealed of the follower, white clothes cut to move quietly; definitely feminine in fitting and red eyes, darker then the Elder that Shido associated with. The shadow melted away and moved closer, stepping carefully over the dead leaves and vines to get closer.  
  
There was no way down. He hadn't anticipated needing a length of rope, and now chastised himself for the mistake. He could jump, easily, and not be hurt at all, but he would have to propel himself very far from the edge or land on the rocks. Looking for another option, he paced a few feet at the edge. Nothing. He was going to have to jump. He disliked the idea, immensely, but there was no other way down. He removed his vest and shirt before approaching the edge again, dreading the water even as he did so. The same tree that had reignedin his momentum became his hanger.  
  
Placing his feet on the edge, he took a deep breath and leaned forward. A rock and its companion, a broken vine, fell to the rocky water directly below. He shuddered at the sight. Raising his arms over his head, he dove, leaping as far forward as he could manage. He did clear the rocks, thankfully, and even managed to land near the middle of the pond.  
  
Much deeper than he had thought, it took him a few moments longer to reach the surface than he had expected. Breaking the surface, he only took a moment to find his bearings, then set off to the cave. He swam with sure, reaching strokes, wanting to get out of the murky water as quickly as possible. God only knew what was in there.  
  
The red-eyed shadow watched from shore, more of it revealed in the dappled moonlight. It was definitely a vampyre; no human could reach the pale snow white of an Elder's skin, or the long fangs overlapping the bottom lip. The figure was a woman, thin and finely muscular under the doeskin garments, with lengths of long white hair. She tracked the man in the water, waiting to move.  
  
The water ran into the cave, forcing Shido to swim for nearly twenty feet inside before he could stand. He peeled a stray underwater plant from his arm, eyeing it. The slimy thing was brown and green, stouched sporadically by dots of yellow. It did nothing to instill confidence in him about the inhabitants of the small lake.  
  
He dropped the greenery back into the water before he picked his way through the loose stones and between the calcified columns. There was only one way to go, and that was forward.  
  
The female vampyre slipped out of the shadows and to the edge of the cliff in a way that would have reminded any child of the spider-walk in the Pocahontas movie. Pausing at the edge of the cliff for only a moment, she swung herself over, feet finding purchase with the sharkskin on the bottom of her boots.   
  
The climb down was easy, being able to pick out hand and foot holds no mortal could see. Dropping down among the rocks at the base, she melted into the shadows once more. No one would see the red-eyed vampyre, except for a brief flash of white before ripples spread outward at the edge of the pool.  
  
The plant life on the side opposite where Shido had left his clothes convulsed but still quickly afterward. Something else, someone perhaps, prowled, searching.  
  
Inside the cave Shido's pace had slowed to a crawl. There was no light in the cave. Away from the entrance it was pitch black. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but there were so many rocks and stalactites and stalagmites that he ventured forward carefully. He continued in this careful, slow manner for what felt like hours, but just as he thought he had miscalculated around the only corner a dim green luminance caught him. Just as he had read it would be, the stone was nestled high in the corner of the small nearly circular ceiling. The end of the cave resembled a hall of some sort. It was a natural pocket, a bubble almost had it not been open to the world. Obvioulsy no one would carve a room for themselves from stone such as this. That would have been tedious.  
  
Luckily for him there were ledges of rock sprinkled about, many of them directly under what he had been searching for. The jewel dropped into his hand the moment he touched it, as though some force had expelled it from the wall. Shido was so shocked he nearly fell from the outcropping he was balanced precariously on. Pocketing the precious thing, he dropped from the wall, landing, as always, on his feet. He retraced his steps, heading for the exit. He was able to move much faster on the return trip. The stone was not heavy though it gave the impression of being staunchily solid.  
  
The vampyre followed him, pausing at the entrance of the bubble-shaped cave. Moving slowly, she pulled the longbow off her back and tightened the bowstring. She could sense something else then the Youngling, and she could guess at what it was. News had reached her three months before of a coming war between Blood-families, but had dismissed it when nothing had happened.   
  
As the violet-haired vampyre left, she used that opportunity to knock a arrow to the bow and then follow him out. She was as noiseless here in the caves as she was in the jungle.  
  
Shido hesitated at the water again, no longer than a few seconds, but long enough for him to sigh at the muck. In he went, and the stone nearly dragged him to the bottom. He had to take it out of his pocket to swim. It was simply too heavy to move with that way. He kept the thing gripped in his hand, costing him speed and a bit of strength. The stone was heavier in water than on land, for what reason he did not know. How odd, that it would try to drag him to the bottom. Fighting to remain in what it knew? Hardly, it was not a living creature.  
  
Thinking quickly, he made it outside of the cave before attempting to carry the recovered treasure in his pocket again. On this side of the lake, sadly opposite of where he had started, he could climb out, instead of trying to swim across. This would be much quicker, since the stone weighed him down so effectively. Indeed, once he pulled himself out of the brown water he was able to move much quicker.  
  
The edge looked the same as it did on the other side, and, had he not known better, he would have sworn it was the exact same side. The only difference was that this one did not have his clothes. Despite the summer heat, Shido shivered. A twinge of something was in the night air, a taint that was far too familiar, yet completely alien. He cast his senses about; searching for something other than the organisms that should have been about. Nothing moved, everything breathed, crickets chirped, frogs croaked... nothing seemed wrong. Frowning, he picked his way along the very edge of the indentation. Were something to leap at him, the water would be an escape. Good plan. Not that he actually wanted to get back into that water..  
  
Red-eyes tracked him around the indentation. Here, balanced upon a rock that jutted out of the water in the cave mouth, she had the perfect view upon which to fire at an enemy. Any enemy that was fired upon would be regretting that decision. Her arrows were coated in silver, the four edges razored, so that when pulled out they would take more flesh then it did going in.   
  
Shido was well on his way back to the village before his suspicions were verified  
  
"Shido..." The violet-haired vampire froze, his hands dropping from their tasks of doing the last button up on is shirt. Silence stared back at him. Not even the crickets sang. He had not noticed the thick silence until then. Something about it seemed mush worse than the possibility that someone had just whispered his name. He waited for a moment, feeling for anything in the night. But, like last time, there was nothing. He continued on, his hands worrying the end of his braid instead of finishing with his button, and had nearly convinced himself he had imagined everything until he heard it again.  
  
"Shido..." one voice, a brogue infecting the single word. "Shido..." A different voice. And then another, and another. "Shido..." "Shido!" They were everywhere. He heard them from all sides, whispering, taunting, calling. He spun around in a circle, a growl in his throat.  
  
"Who's there? Who are you? What do you want?" He shouted into the dark greenery around him, but only laughter answered him. Angered, he searched desperately for a hint of whomever was around, and only got that same old smell to the air, a taint so very familiar but strange, different.  
  
"I hardly believe he likes you best," the first voice he had heard, deep and resonant, challenged, the brogue a gentle influence in the words. This time, when he turned, there was a male before him, near, lavender eyes confronting his own. The voice was as beautiful as the owner.  
  
"Wha-?" Shido was too shocked for words. The creature before him was stunning, and, he noted immediately, practically oozed the familiar odor. His waist length silver and gold hair mocked the purest blonde's and somehow managed to be the perfect compromise between curls and straight lines. His eyes were as light as Shido's, purple while his were blue.  
  
The female vampyre watched from behind the crowd of Children. The taunting calls and appearance of one them made her bring her bow up, looking down the arrow to sight the Child. Pretty he was, but smart he was not. If these were the Children of the vampyre that had unwisely challenged her Sire, she had more then one reason to strike them down. Besides, didn't they know that -this- Blood-family watched out for each other?  
  
Another one slipped out of the fringe of dense foliage behind Shido, pushing him forward harshly before he noticed. The pretty blond caught him and spun him about. There was laughter all about him. The blonde grinned at him and tightened his grip, preparing to cast Shido off towards another. Quite unexpectedly he found himself flat on his back, looking up at the very vampire he had been prepared to shove. Shido had swung a fist at him, and not missed. A chorus of growls and snarls flitted through the air, and the ring of children pressed closer, many of them appearing from the greenery, teeth bared, eyes gold. They had one notable thing in common, they were all beautiful overall. No one had only one lovely feature, they were all beautiful, even when anger and contempt contorted their pretty faces.  
  
The entire scene looked very much like grade school, when a group of bullies found a common victim. Not liking that analogy at all, Shido sent the first one that advanced upon him sprawling into the underbrush. He wasn't completely helpless, but standing against so many at the same time, a couple older than he by many years he could tell, certainly made him feel that way. The two he knocked down were up soon enough, and everyone seemed to advance at the same time then, a synchronized hunting party.  
  
A pack out for the common blood of a foe. Was sibling rivalry so powerful, or had Cain sent them to punish him for his disobedience? It didn't seem likely, that Cain would send someone else to teach him a lesson. But then, that's why Cyric had found him int he first place. Still.. Cain liked to inflict his punishments himself. A collection effort gone wrong, perhaps? Was that what was happening?  
  
Having kept the beautiful blonde in her sights the entire time, the Elder make quick adjustments and loosed her arrow. The silver-headed missile whistled through the undergrowth and vines to reach its destination. If the blonde moved, she would hit another vampyre.   
  
As soon as that arrow left the bow, she retrieved another from her quiver. Sighting one of the oldest there, she waited.  
  
One of the youngest present, even younger than Shido himself, the pretty blonde didn't notice until it was too late. He fell, and did not move again afterwards. Shido's eyes widened, and he looked from his crumpled sibling (as much as he hated to admit it WAS Cain he smelled on them) to the direction the arrow had come from. The eldest, the one who had shoved him from behind, he who smelled exactly like Cain, disappeared into the foliage, as did some of the other children. A few stayed frozen in their spots, eyes widened by disbelief. Shido didn't dare to move, but he was appalled that the elder children had abandoned their brethren to death. No family loyalty at all. It disgusted him.. of course he didn't have much room to talk, now did he? He didn't know any of his siblings. Cain had kept them seperated. He probably did that to all of them, hence why no one warned another, or led the youngest away. A few of the yearlings bolted just then, fear propelling them onward.  
  
Before the Yearlings could go very far, the albino let more of her arrows fly. She hadn't sighted them for deathblows like the blonde, if she could injure them that was fine enough. Careful she was though, no arrow harmed Shido, though one whistled close to him to catch one of the Yearlings. Stupid, stupid things they were.  
  
Only once the arrows started hitting more of them did they young ones move. They bolted, no one bothering to collect the fallen blonde. Shido knelt by him to check for sings of life, ignoring the slim chance he just might be alive and vengeful. He was beautiful; it was such a shame. Without contempt distorting, he was one of the most beautiful creatures that had been present, and only a century and some younger than Shido. He was surprised at that. Cain must have made him only a little while after he had escaped. When a toy is lost you always purchase a new one, he thought sadly, standing up and backing away. Now the only question that remained was who did those arrows belong to?  
  
"Hello?" Great opening.. he grimaced, but it was all that came to his mind then. He wasn't thinking as clearly as he would have liked, still rattled by the number of offspring. Here had been more than he thought, and that might not have been all of them. He hated to think that, but it might be true. He suddenly wished he had gotten a chance to count them.  
  
The Elder walked out of the curtain of the jungle, not sparing the Youngling a glance. Her eyes were on the body of the dead vampyre. Walking still, she drew a silver tipped dagger from her belt and knelt by the side of the blonde. Grabbing a handful of silver and gold hair the head was jerked back, exposed as the blade slashed through the neck, decapitating him. If the thing had still been alive, it wasn't now. Setting the head to the side, the next move was to roll the carcass over and cut out the heart.   
  
All this she did saying nothing to Shido, nor looking at him. Once her grisly task was done, the dark red eyes turned on the violet-haired vampyre. "You must be Shido Tatsuhiko."  
  
He winced when she decapitated the blonde, but showed no more of his aversion than that. He had done worse things to his own kind, but his blood tie to the creature made him feel so much worse... though all he did was watch.   
  
"Hai. Who are you?" One of Cyric's? Did his master know where he was? Of course he did. He always knew everything that was going on. Hopefully he didn't know for what. His hand fell to his pocket, looking for the heavy orb of a stone. It was there, no worse for the wear.  
  
"Aello, Child of Cyric, Child of Dementia, Child of the First Vampyre." The white-haired vampyre said, giving the formal introduction. Standing, she deposited the heart into a plastic pouch on her belt, and grabbed the head. "We need to leave this jungle." With a step over the carcass, she set off toward the village again, leaving him with naught but to follow.  
  
Both startled and confused at her answer, Shido was slow to move, but move he did. He followed closely, looking for that scent, the familiar yet alien odor that had first warned him. It was faint, but dissipating. He stayed beside the archer on the walk, just in case his senses were off. He hadn't recognized them at first, after all.  
  
Aello was silent during the walk into the village. The people that worked the stretch of jungle closest to the village knew her and either nodded or called out in greeting. Her response was in kind, spoken in excellent Dravidian.   
  
When they set foot on the dirt roads of the hamlet, she fetched a pointed staff from where it was leaning on the side of one of the rundown houses and carried it, with the head to the entrance of the village, where she staked it.   
  
He had to look away for that one. That was just something he couldn't stomach. The stone was still in his pocket, and he retrieved it from the damp fabric. It glistened olive green in the dark. What it was, exactly, wouldn't be recognizable until the light touched it. It was almost perfectly round, though a few craters and chips, indentations and jutting edges ruined that effect. It was close though, and Shido had not seen a natural stone accomplish such a feat.  
  
The red-eyed female turned to Shido once she was done. Her eyes lingered briefly on the stone before going up to his face. "You must leave these parts, Brother."  
  
"I did not intend to stay, I assure you." He paused, looking skyward to illustrate his point. "And as much as I would like to return home immediately, I will not make it in the time I have left." There was no way he knew to make it back before dawn, other wise he would gladly have left, if for none other reason than to escape the possibility of Cain's appearance. He would have to return to the room he had rented, and bolt the door and shutters. It might not do much good, but it would give him some measure of comfort, of security.  
  
"You will come home with me then, where you will be safest." Leaving no room for argument, a thing at which she excelled at, she took the younger vampyre's arm and led him to her home. It blended in with the rest of the huts here, but for the crescent bells that hung by the front door.   
  
Inside it smelled faintly of blood, age, and incense. The walls were whitewashed plaster, the floor dirt with a few old Persian rugs. On one wall there was a rack of bows, ranging from small crossbows to composite bows, each worn and lovingly cared for. The wall opposite that wall had a pile of furs and blankets, obviously the bed. "You may borrow my bed for the day."  
  
He had been admiring the assortment until she spoke, at which point he turned his attention back to her. A curiosity had infected his light eyes, a strange sort of wonder.  
  
"I couldn't do that. I've put you out enough already," he replied. A couple decades ago and a different situation and that would have been the perfect answer but it was not the correct response at the time. Aware of that, he added onto it, "I appreciate the kind thought, but don't you sleep during the day?" He didn't know if she chose the day to sleep during or the night. It was a personal choice, and one he could not guess simply by looking at her.  
  
She laughed, a kind smile twisting her lips. "I have not slept for three days now, take it. I will not be using it!"   
  
Smiling politely, he nodded. "Thank you very much." Sitting down on the edge of it, he removed the damp strip of ribbon from his hair and began to unbraid it. He always slept with it down, and if the braid dried, he would never get the crinkles out. Not for a week at least, and that would drive him insane.  
  
She only nodded. He was safest here, the plastered walls would not let any light in and if there was light from the door, the bed was positioned in a way that it would not reach it. She laid the dagger by the bedside, if there should be any need for it and left him to sleep.  
  
Black Widow: Ok, review time again! 5 reviews or no more story! 


	5. Sayori's little note

Salut mes copines! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Je suis tres contente de te revoir. Tu t'as manquer moi? Tu es amoreux avec Shido et Cyric? Je suis, tu connais.  
  
English! I know I promised a new chapter after five reviews, which, by the way, I am so pleased to see you guys did so quickly! Awesome. You guys rock. I'm touched.  
  
I'd gladly put up a new chapter for you instead of this idiotic, half-french rant, but I can't. Gomen nasai! My co-author has left for the weekend, so I can't get her to let me edit. I try to get as many of my typos out before letting you guys see it. I'm really horrible sometimes. There was this one time where I typed tasting instead of testing..... That just made my sentence have the most yaoi-ish implication, and I hadn't meant it to! Scatterbrained errors like that are the reason I edit. Sometimes I miss things, and sometimes I don't get to edit the chapters before we put them up. I promise I'm not an uneducated twit! Twit maybe, but educated certainly! I think by now we're all educated, if not by our everyday lives than by our schooling.  
  
Anyway, I promise by Tuesday, at the very latest, I will have the new chapter up!  
  
Now hopefully she won't maul me for getting on her account and typing things up here... ^_^;;; Heh heh. Hopefully.  
  
~  
  
Sharing time. Who knows of the poet Christina Rossetti? She lived from 1830 to 1894. She is known for her beautiful, languid imagery through startlingly simple diction. I am a fan of her work, as well as Victorian poetry in general, so I thought I would share some with you guys. Wonderful stuff. Hope you enjoy! If you even remotely like this, you should check out her other works. She's very interesting. Elizabeth Siddal is also very good. I suggest you look into her too.  
  
"Song"  
  
When I am dead, my dearest,  
  
Sing no sad songs for me;  
  
Plant thou no roses at my head;  
  
Nor shady cypress tree.  
  
Be the green grass above me  
  
With showers and dewdrops wet;  
  
And if thou wilt, remember,  
  
And if thou wilt, forget.  
  
I shall not see the shadows,  
  
I shall not feel the rain;  
  
I shall not hear the nightingale  
  
Sing on as if in pain.  
  
And dreaming through the twilight  
  
That doth not rise nor set,  
  
Haply I may remember,  
  
and haply may I forget.  
  
-1862 


	6. Dark Encounters

Black Widow: ~snickersnicker~ I was already planning on putting up this chapter without letting Sayori edit it before I read her note. I think it's a little contest between us, I convert the writing into readable chapters and she tries to get them to edit before I toss them out for you to read. I win 95% of the time though ^~. But between you and me…maybe I'll just not spell check the next chapter so you can see just how horrible her spelling really is. Well, before she finds me and strangles me I want 6-7 reviews before Friday or I will torture you with bad singing. Baibai and enjoy! ~scuttles off~   
  
The small plane Shido had hired to take him to Cairo and back was waiting at the airport for him when he showed up at dusk the next day. He had paid the pilot of the little aircraft an exorbitant amount to be ready for him, and was most grateful that he had done so now. No complications at all, just a straight forward business deal. Payment was equal to number of miles.  
  
The old man, wrinkled as a prune and twice as jovial as an orangutan, was ecstatic to see him, and hugged him upon his return. He had embraced Shido the first time they had met, taking the lilac-haired vampire back abit. The vampire smiled, having to fight to ignore the pulse so temptingly near. The man spoke quickly, and Shido's attention had to be focussed to hear everything he said, half of his words tending to run together till they were one long breathless exclamation.  
  
After he had secured his one bag, Shido searched for Aello and any of Cain's others with somber blue-green eyes. Aello he wanted to thank, the children avoid.  
  
Aello was not there, though her scent lingered around the plane. She had obviously been there and made sure things were okay before heading out to hunt down the Vampyres in her hunting grounds, if they were still there. These were her grounds and she guarded them zealously.  
  
He would have to ask Cyric to thank Aello for him, since his master already knew he was here, obviously. Next to the hope of beating an unchallenged retreat, the hope that Cyric didn't know exactly what it was he had left to find was strongest in him. The entire point of this excursion was to recover the shifting Chrysoberyl without Cyric's knowledge. It was to be a surprise for him. If he knew it ruined everything. Many thought the stone a myth, such as the Bezoar, whose home was supposedly in the heart of an Arabian deer, but Shido had found fact buried in fanciful speech, or thought he had. He was pleased to discover he was right.  
  
The plane took off without interruption and Shido, fascinated by flight, studied the ground below the entire time. Guni would have loved it, had she been with him, though perhaps not the pilot. He chatted nonstop, but all Shido heard was a tone. There were no words, just a melody, with the engine's roar as harmony. He listened to the song the pair, pilot and plane, made until they landed to refuel, as they had the first time, in some small country just a few thousand miles south of Cairo. The ride to the City would be much shorter, only an hour or two, as opposed to the many he had just traveled. He would have to seek shelter from the rising sun immediately upon arriving. He would not make it home before the sunlight became strong.  
  
The small country, whatever its name was (he did not know how to pronunciate it much less remember exactly), was full of sand and dust, and the plane kicked much of it into the air. He shaded his eyes from the tiny particles, and trudged through towards the town they had stopped at. The jovial man set about procuring gas, having no problem with the stinging dust.  
  
Shido took refuge inside an arched doorway, the collar of his shirt up around his neck, his body hunched down into his clothes. He could barely see through the tan air, the sand was so thick in the wind. He rested his back against the heavy wood of the door, sure in the thought that it would stay closed. He was wrong, however, and woefully so. It opened swiftly, and a frigid hand latched on to the back of his neck. Before he could think to jerk away, the grip tightened, nearly crushing his vertebrate, and yanked him firmly inside. His yelp was half-strangled. The door slammed shut before him, and all was dark inside from a notable lack of windows.  
  
"You saved me the trouble of going into the dust storm, little one. How nice of you," the familiar acid and sugar voice whispered against his ear, soft lips grazing the curve. Shido's blood went cold from dread.  
  
"C-Cain!" His breath was being crushed out of him, but he managed to get that much out.  
  
"Good guess, pet. How very quick you are." The sarcasm in the voice was as harsh as the grip. Shido's body wouldn't respond to the frenzied and desperate pleas he made to it. He couldn't move at all, though he wanted to badly.  
  
The grip on his neck never loosened, but pale fingers caressed his cheek in the darkness. "You look healthy," the words were stormy with a passion he wanted nothing to do with. Anger laced the tone, rage. It brought a tremor to his limbs.  
  
A hope brightened for a moment in him. Had that man he had hired seen him disappear from the doorway? The hope faded like a snuffed candle. If he hadn't been able to see, that man certainly hadn't.  
  
Cyric straightened from his position at the piano, the last tones of the somber song rolling away on the air. Ignoring the groans of his Children he turned to face the floor-to-ceiling windows in his ballroom. Something gripped his spine in a deathly cold grip, shaking his mind. He didn't know what it entailed but he knew it had something to do with Shido. Just a few hours ago, he had received word that his lover was coming home and that Aello had spilled the first blood of the new feud. Now he only feared for his songbird...   
  
The hand on his neck tightened, and something crunched under the pressure. Pain shot across the base of Shido's skull and white streaks invaded his vision. Cain was going to break something, and he was afraid it would never get a chance to heal if the blond got angry enough.  
  
"They told me Furiae's life was ended prematurely, and that it was your fault, Shido. Did you kill your brother?" The grip tightened again, demanding an answer. Shido's knees nearly gave out as fresh waves of pain coursed through him. White blinded him  
  
"N-no." He hadn't killed anyone. Not on purpose.  
  
"They're lying? All of them? Come now, Shido. I thought you would be smarter than that.  
  
"He was only a few years younger than you. He could have been your twin, but for that coloring. Your bodies were similar, I assure you. Did you notice? Or were you too busy killing him?" This time when the grip tightened Shido's legs gave out, and he sank to his knees on the floor. Cain's mouth was still close to his ear, still hissing angrily at him.  
  
Cyric winced, one hand going up to rub at the base of his neck where a sharp pain had started. In response to the pain and what he knew was probably going on, his lips curled. Cain was earning his death, for that was what he planned. No mere defeat and then a lecture, but simple death.  
  
Cain's free hand dug its clawed fingertips into his shoulder, the points digging painfully into his skin. Not only did he tighten his thorny grip but twisted it as well, all the while forcibly hauling the younger vampire back up to his feet. Shido struggled vainly, and the more he did the more Cain tightened his grip. The elder would have his dominance no matter the price, patience having worn thin. All too soon Shido tired, and only then did the hands loosen. His sire spun him around quickly, staring into his face with cold eyes as Shido's vision returned to him.  
  
"Scuttle back to him. When I come for you, you will come with me freely, or not continue on at all." He squeezed Shido's upper arm, just below the shoulder, until he felt the bones splinter in his grip. When the violet-haired youngster cried out, he claimed his mouth, something spiteful in his pleasure. The pained whimper pleased him even more.  
  
At the newest pain, the Elder let out a snarl that sent most of his Children running. No one, absolutely no one, hurt Shido and got away with it. Grabbing the thread of gold with a mental death grip, he flung himself across it, his rage fueling the transition of bodies. Shido's mind was forced into his body while he took his lovers'.   
  
Throwing shields against the pain, reinforced by his anger, the Elder-now-Youngling lashed out with his good hand, flesh meeting flesh with a meaty thud as his fangs came down on the tongue in his mouth.  
  
Yowling in surprise and anger, Cain ripped away, leaving his tongue in tatters. It healed quickly but he was extremely annoyed. So annoyed he missed the change in energy at first. A second passed before he hissed challengingly, growling Cyric's name like a curse.  
  
Looked like they were a little more connected than he had thought. The shock, however, would leave Shido unconscious, or damn close to it, in Cyric's body. The children he had sent to and left in Egypt perked up at his silent order, ready to retrieve. They could smell Shido as easily as he could, blood calling to family. Shido may have refused to learn the natural gifts that came from being a vampire, but the others hadn't.  
  
Spatting the blood of the Vampyre onto the ground, Cyric looked up at the blonde with fury raging in mixed red-gold eyes. Shido's face was twisted in a look of rage that was normally not seen, but as furious as his expression was, the voice Cyric controlled was level and calm. "Cain." Blood-stained lips were pulled back in a show of dominance and anger.  
  
"Cyric." the blonde replied, his lip curling in disdain. "Lovely to see you." His gold eyes snapped angrily, but something glowed behind them. Amusement perhaps. He even smiled then, wickedly. He could feel his children getting closer, and the thought of snatching Shido, even in Cyric's body, from Cyric's home delighted him.  
  
Cyric may not have had his body but it was still his mind and the soul-link Shido had with him left him with access, however dampened. "My Children will kill yours if they try." Shido's face smoothed out into a expression one would normally see on someone talking about the weather. "Though I believe they will hand you your Children's hearts before they teach them a lesson in proper fighting."  
  
Cain growled. "I'd be careful, if I were you. Those are tough words for one who's in a body so much younger than normal. I suggest you skulk back to your home, and let Shido take his plane. I was just about to let him go." He had been.... after a bit more time with his pet, of course. Simply to make sure the lesson was firmly in place before he was set free.  
  
"I believe I shall escort this body to him." Cyric smiled pleasantly and turned his back on the other. "Though I am not the one who should be receiving the warning, Youngling." Tossing a smirk over the borrowed shoulder, he pulled open the door, letting in the wind and sand. "I do not have to be in my own body or have to touch you to kill you. Farewell." Stepping out into the sandstorm and closing the door behind him, he turned to face the wind. He knew the way home, he knew Egypt like the back of his hand and he would bring Shido's body to his Mansion.  
  
Cain's children had fared no better than their master. Two had been subdued and captured, two others fought till death. The only one left retreated at his call, the retreat hastier than the initial attack. The little man whose plane was left passenger-less, on the other hand, fared best out of all of them. He found a warm bed for the day, and got to keep all of the money after doing half the work.  
  
Cyric brought home Shido's body on the second night, the pain and younger body limiting him. When he stumbled into the entrance hall, it was all he could do to keep from collapsing from hunger as well. His Children ushered him into his bedroom, where they had put Shido as well. He was forced to down goblets of blood as one of them, a doctor, checked Shido's arm and neck.  
  
Cain had actually been right, and the shock had subdued Shido completely. He lay still the entire time, his mind dormant, close to a state of hibernation. Assuming there was change still, it sought escape in nothingness. No thought, no emotion, only gray.  
  
As soon as Lyhna fixed the shattered bone, Cyric relinquished the body. Even with his age and power, if he wasn't fueled by high emotions he passed out as well. The Children knew what to do, and more and more of them were arriving after the first attack on his home. If Cain tried anything a second time, he would be facing a very angry family that would not let even one get away.  
  
The dull ache at the top of his neck was the first thing he felt. Consciousness rose slowly from the gray it had escaped into, cautious as a rabbit emerging from a warren. Shido opened his eyes and winced. He certainly wasn't where he last remembered being. The abundance of red and light made it very clear to him that he was home. He tried to sit up, but, forgetting about his injured arm, he put most of his weight on it. He didn't try again, a wince still on his face.  
  
A golden-haired vampyre moved to stand by Shido, gentle hands running over the broken arm. "Please take it easy, my brother." As gentle as his hands was his smile. "Lyhna just fixed it."  
  
Shido only stared at him, having no idea who he was, but feeling like he should. Too many were related to him recently.  
  
He grimaced. This was one very large family feud, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was his fault. One of them had already died. How many more would fall? It was different, the deaths, he hated to admit, when they were related to you.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shido, I should have introduced myself." Laying a naturally pale hand on his chest, which was covered in blue silk, he bowed his head, submissive in every gesture. "I am Fehru and I will be taking care of you during these troubled times."  
  
"I'm.. glad to meet you, Fehru." He smiled, trying his best to not be awkward. His mouth was thick from an absence of use, and his entire body felt heavy. He grimaced at the dull ache again. His sire had really wanted to ruin something permanently. Every moment it faded a bit more, and for that Shido was infinitely grateful.  
  
"Where is our master?" He asked after a moment, taking the time to search the room with his eyes. He did not recognize anything at the moment, plagued by memories that would not recede from his vision. Over every square inch of the room another one, so much darker, laid on top. His ear tingled from where Cain's lips had been still.  
  
Fehru gestured to Shido's side, where the comatose form of the Elder lay. "Right here." He placed his hand back in his lap, blue eyes thoughtful. "I was surprised when he switched with you."  
  
Pulling himself up, wincing but for the most part ignoring the protest from his arm, he touched the still form gently, then laid his palm on Cyric's chest. "What do you mean?" His tropical eyes were troubled, confusion and a kaleidoscope of other emotions obscuring their color, darkening it.  
  
The flaxen-haired vampyre watched his motions with dull curiosity. "He switched your minds. Father has been in your body for the last two days and you in his." He turned his head away, looking in the direction of the bay window. "He brought your body home after dealing with your...old Sire."  
  
Shido's eyes widened. "What happened?" He had missed alot, apparently. "Explain it all to me. I don't remember.." He wasn't helping his "dumb" reputation any here ... His memory was blank after that mind-numbing pain, and kiss.  
  
His hands were spread in a gesture of helplessness. "I do not know, brother, from what I overheard of Hysteria, he gave final warning to him. After the first attack, I don't think he'll try again soon."  
  
"Soon..." he sighed the word, turning his head to look at Cyric worriedly. "Why is he like this? I thought he was so much stronger than the rest of us.." He could understand himself slipping into unconsciousness, but was this switch Fehru talked about so hard to do that it wore even Cyric out? If it were so, why risk it?  
  
"From what he's told us, he needs strong emotions to back the energy it takes to switch and he had it the first time but not the second time." Fehru smiled softly, laying a hand on Shido's. "Don't worry, he'll wake within a day."  
  
Shido nodded that he understand, but the worry didn't vanish from his face. He didn't know what he would do without Cyric's guidance and companionship. He hadn't realized till then how much he relied on it.  
  
"What of my siblings?" He asked Fehru, assuming a part of the brood was still alive and held nearby. He could feel their anger and resentment, and the smell of Cain was about.  
  
"Two are still alive, and are in the basement. No one's allowed in, unless Hysteria is with them. She has forbidden that you see them without Father. As for the other two...they're dead..."  
  
"I can't see them?" He wanted to, of course he did. There was an odd draw to the thought. He could feel them, the silver and green currents of their thoughts, and smell them. Seeing them would make them all the more real to him. Now they were like a plague in the air, a plague he had already been infected by and healed from.  
  
"No." Fehru answered softly. "She fears that because you were once blood-family to them you will try to help them escape if they ask of it. They are necessary precautions."  
  
"I understand," he said, nodding his head slightly. Were one older than he, one of the eldest- as he felt one indeed was, influencing him would be all that easier. He hated to think of helping them at all, just as much as hated to think of their deaths. A conundrum.  
  
He sunk down to lay his head on Cyric's chest, closing his eyes and sighing. It was a bother to have them so near, but comfort was beside him. Even in such a harmless state, he felt much safer with Cyric in the room.  
  
Fehru rose and left the room, silently closing the double doors behind him. His heart ached for his new brother. He knew he would never understand the emotions he was going through. The blonde would help him though, to the best of his abilities as a Mind-Healer, to make it through. Pushing himself off the doors, he made his way to the first floor, to join his siblings.  
  
Shido tried to sleep, feeling the pull of the sun in his limbs, but the mental darkness eluded him, a nymph with dark and lively feet. He couldn't catch her in her quick sandals. He ran his fingers across Cyric's ribs in a trio, forming a rhythm that he kept up for hours. His touch was gentle enough to leave hardly an impression and just barely warm the flesh. His mind wandered as he did so, until the current of silver and green caught and melded with his gold and lavender. His siblings called him. Their conversation was wordless, but obvious to each of them. Shido balked from helping, balked from even the communication, but the eldest, who felt more like Cain than Shido had thought possible, managed to placate him into maintaining the link. He listened, attempting apathy.  
  
Downstairs, Hysteria cleaned her guns, pink quartz eyes on the stair case that led to the basement. She wanted to kill those two so badly, but they all had agreed that they wouldn't until Cyric gave the word too. Besides that, she was worried about the influence they would have on the newest siblings mind. If they tried anything to sway him into even thinking of letting them go, she'd be placing her silver bullets in them quicker then a hummingbird could beat it's wings.  
  
Shido denied a plea for help for a twelfth time, and the eldest growled angrily, loudly, in the basement. Cain's favorite child was really starting to get to be a pain in the ass. Was no one loyal nowadays? He would rip the younger child apart but for the master's orders to bring him back unscarred. Why his father wanted such a weak creature he could not understand. Every one of his siblings, even himself, was stunning, beautiful, and in most cases very talented creatures. Why fight so hard for this one? It seemed to be such a waste of time.  
  
Hysteria raised her gun, planning on shooting the door as a warning. Catching the look of a amethyst-haired boy she sighed and put the gun back in it's hip holster. "Damn people...shoulda killed them when we got the chance..."  
  
Shido fell to ignoring the pleas, petting the flesh beneath his fingers thoughtfully. He wouldn't dare to help them. He had no desire to, but he had no desire to see them die either. He had to see them soon...  
  
Still smoothing his fingers across the same spot, Shido started humming a composition he had heard years ago. Some piano piece. Thinking back to the performance kept him occupied for quite awhile as he hummed the composition over and over again, a favorite section particularly.  
  
Slowly, the body underneath his head started to revive, faster then Fehru had said he would. Cyric's heart, which had actually stopped, started to beat again. About one beat every five minutes. His breathing picked up, shallow and unsteady at first, evening out eventually.  
  
Shido's eyes widened when he heard the first dull thud. He waited, silent and biting his lip so hard it bled, for the next. Only after a good number of those same beats did he relax and dare to smile. He ignored his siblings below completely then, and they both roared angrily and jerked against their bonds. Little good it did them.  
  
This time Hysteria didn't hesitate to shoot the door. She received the glare again but she only glared right back. The others didn't say anything, just went back to whatever they had been doing - training, reading or playing games.   
  
The two silenced, but the occasional jingling of chains could be heard. They were subdued, but had not given up. Above them, Shido waited for Cyric to become cognizant. The longing to see those familiar ruby-colored eyes hollowed him, leaving only an ache to thrum along with his pulse behind.  
  
The Elders heartbeat thudded faster, resuming the once every two minutes pattern it had practiced for over five thousand years. His breathing returned to normal, but he had yet to wake completely.  
  
He wouldn't feel better until Cyric was exactly as he had left him. Right now worry staved off his guilt. Worry wouldn't last forever, but guilt had a much longer life span. It didn't occur to him until then. He didn't know... What had happened to the Chrysoberyl? Careful not to disturb his master, though he had no need to be, Shido withdrew himself from their bed and searched for his clothes. Most likely it was still in his pocket.  
  
The bleached vampyre stayed as he was till dusk, when he uttered a pained groan. Turning his head, he cracked open crusted over eyes, wincing at the headache the simple motion caused. There was a form curled against his head and with a breath, he knew who it was. "Shido?"  
  
Starting awake, the violet-haired vampire blinked groggily, then looked at him. His eyes immediately brightened, and it took every ounce of control he had to not pounce his master. "H- how are you feeling?" He had to clear his throat to speak normally. For some reason he had choked up.  
  
"Like I've been beaten with brick sticks." The Elder smiled slowly. Indeed every inch of his body hurt, a side effect from the body transitions. It was mostly mental however and would go away with plenty of nourishment and rest. "And yourself, songbird?"  
  
"Bruised for a while, but fine," he replied, carefully searching every inch of the elder's face for a sign of worsening pain. It was a huge relief just to hear his voice and see his eyes again.  
  
"What's happened?" From the inane babble of the Children, it seemed there had been an attack. The details he had not heard over Lyhna's yelling for certain things as she had set Shido's bone.  
  
"Two of Cain's brood are dead." He hesitated to add the last, looking to the side before returning his eyes to Cyric's and finishing. "And two were captured. I think one is the eldest. I've met him once." More like had seen him walk past the room he was in at Cain's home many years ago. But close enough. Thinking about them, below him, allowed their minds to touch his, and he heard the youngest's hopes of being rescued. Inwardly he winced. There was no hope for either of them. The eldest of the two had accepted that, but the other had yet to.  
  
"I see..." This news only relaxed him. None of his own besides Shido was hut then. He would deal with the two later, when his body allowed it. It was a rule of thumb, you never showed your enemy any weakness, for he would exploit it. Cyric had already shown his major weakness: Shido. For he loved him, as he came to realize in that sinkwell of darkness.  
  
Shido rested his head on Cyric's chest once again, his hand immediately finding the same spot he had spent a day stroking. His fingertips touched across something hard, and he remembered the stone. He had retrieved it from his pile of discarded clothes, and took it back to bed with him.  
  
"I brought you something, " he murmured, touching the odd angles and indentations. After having caused so much trouble, he should bring something back with him, other than broken bones.  
  
"What, besides yourself?" The Elder shifted minutely, able to look down at Shido better this way.  
  
"I went," he started, rolling the imperfect orb until he got a grip on it and could pull it up from the folds of the sheet. "searching for this, for you. I didn't want to tell you because I was not sure it really existed, and coming back empty-handed would have been foolish."  
  
The cerise eyes of the Elder opened a little more. "Nani?"   
  
He would have told his master exactly where he was going and what he was getting, but had he failed.. the last thing he wasn't was to look like a naive pup. "Here.." The parts of the stone that caught the light radiated orange and bloody red, those which were in shadow stayed olive green. The Chrysoberyl was supposedly closely related to the color-changing Alexandrite, as this one clearly demonstrated.  
  
The ghastly hand of the aged Vampyre took the round stone, holding it up so he could see it better. The cacophony of color was aesthetically pleasing to him. A smile graced the thin lips, the hand falling back to the bed. "Thank you, my loveling."  
  
Pleased, he nodded and settled into stroking his fingers across the same spot again. He had found, apparently, another place he liked to touch. He had several favorite spots, and something about the stretch of Cyric's skin across his rib bones had caught his fancy.  
  
The geriatric vampyre watched his inamorato with tenderness. Having Shido here with him was a gift that nothing material could give him. He had waited nearly all his long life to find someone that he would feel this strongly for. The strength of his emotions, even after he'd faced them, surprised him.  
  
Shido was facing his own miniature awakening. He could kid himself that what they had was a business deal and no more, but he knew it was not true. The instant panic he had felt at the sight of Cyric motionless had robbed him of even his heartbeat, his blood freezing in his veins it had felt. Though relief and warmth had stolen into him at their little discourse, he was still worried for his master. He didn't like seeing him so dilapidated. It worried, scared, him.  
  
Biting his lip while he thought over what was happening to him, he fingers stilled and trembled slightly on the skin beneath them.  
  
Sensing his lovers discomfort, the same hand that had held the Chrysoberyl stroked the lilac hair. The mental predilection was worth seeing the Youngling safe. Even now, he was still more then a match for Cain and with his Children just downstairs, any attack was worthless.  
  
Shido moved suddenly. He was face to face with his master, eyes searching the aged crimson, one arm on either side of the chest below his. "You can't do that again." The conviction he put into the words, and the protective passion that fueled them, stained his cheeks with a flush the color of crushed mulberries.  
  
He blinked, stupefaction flashing across his face. Then a slow smile curled his lips. "I can't promise I won't do it again."  
  
"You have to. It's not good for you. What if you get hurt?" He practically growled the last two sentences.  
  
"No, it's not good for me, but it was something I had to do." The frost-skinned male tilted his head, his features quiescent and thoughtful.  
  
"You didn't have to," the younger vampire muttered, relinquishing his half-straddle and leaning a shoulder against the headboard of the bed. "He was letting me go."  
  
He managed to rest the back of a hand on his lovers knee without his body screaming at him. "You belong to me, songbird, and it was part of our agreement. I was to deal with him." The sanguine eyes took on a fevered glaze at the memory of the pain in Shido's body. Even one nail prick would have sent him into a rage if the body he had been wearing was his own.  
  
He had no reply to those words. The protection by Cyric was part of their deal; he had to accept that. Thinking about their deal bothered him, now. He didn't like to dwell on the agreement. He felt cheap if he did. Like a whore, nearly. Or perhaps just the very consort the had tried to avoid being.  
  
He covered the hand on his knee with his own while he thought, not realizing he had done so until he looked back down at Cyric.  
  
The digits of the other's hand had already entwined with the creamy ones of his lover. "You're not a whore or consort, Shido." Cyric said, barely audible. He hadn't heard the other thoughts, the wealth of emotions behind the one had made it come through clearly.  
  
Such thoughts would have to wait. Shido nodded, squeezing the hand lightly. He was still worried about Cyric's condition, and was twice as gentle as he normally was, if it were at all possible.  
  
Black Widow: ~pops back up~ Reviews people! Or I shall do a bad rendition of Britney Spears "Hit Me One More Time" or whatever it is! Or I forego that and wack you all with the Giant Carrot O' Doom! 


	7. Bypass The Blood and Soul

Sayori: 'Ello! ^^ I got ahold of the chapter, obviously. Mwahaha! Hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far. I've enjoyed writing Shido and Cain ... and all of those kids I've given him.... heh heh.... Opps... Productive little beast, isn't he?  
  
A note on everyone's reviews. I'm so touched I just had to thank you guys. They're so sweet. I'm overjoyed to see so many loyal readers. Because I am so touched that we hit 24 and I like that number, I'm putting the chapter up early. My co-author's going to kill me.. but I'm going to do it anyway. ^^; Pray for me.  
  
Anyway.. My co-author is having computer issues, so she wants me to tell you that we need seven or eight reviews before you get another chapter. She sets the limits, I just don't refute them. ^^ Because of this computer trouble it may take a while for chapter six. Gomen nasai! We will put it up as soon as we have it or as soon as there are eight reviews, whichever comes first.  
  
Enjoy the new chapter. No yaoiness, sorry. I'll try to squeeze it into the next one for you guys. ^.~ But to convince her I need good reviews! Come on guys; you can do it!! And keep your cheerleader comments to yourselves.. I'm hyper. I can't help my momentary perkiness.... -.-;; Have fun!  
  
The Crimson Wave  
  
Chapter 5 - Bypass The Blood and Soul  
  
By Black Widow and Sayori  
  
After three days the Elder had recovered enough to face the two Vampyres in the basement. He took Shido with him, more to know where he was then to make him face the thoughts and words of his 'siblings'.   
  
The red eyes of the grizzled Vampyre peered down at the two with something akin to boredom. "Good evening, my guests."  
  
The eldest, a creature painted in dark tones that were so much unlike his master, growled and gnashed his teeth together, fully aware of his surroundings still and just as angry as he had been the first moment he had been left in chains. Shido winced at the sound, hearing the hidden message of blame in it. The dark creature blamed him entirely. He did not fault the other vampire. He would have hated him, too, for this.  
  
The young one, barely three years into his change and as light as the other was dark, lifted his head enough to look through his wavy bangs at them. He made no sounds and his Nordic eyes were flat, having resigned himself to his fate already. Had Shido been alone, he would have gone to the blonde and done everything in his power to ease the hopelesness he saw on that pretty face, but he restrained himself- miserable and confused.  
  
Sparing not a glance at his lilac-haired lover, Cyric peered down at the eldest. "Though I doubt your Sire can rise above the levels of carnality, I believe you are capable of intelligent speech." His head turned to look at the blonde. "I shall not harm you while I have no reason to." Cyrics' face radiated lament at the thoughts of the youngest. He felt sorry for this one, and he felt that half of it was from Shido.  
  
Capable of intelligent, albeit mostly strategic, thought, the eldest smiled at his father's favorite, all teeth showing and the growl curdling in his throat. Shido backed away a step, from the dark one, coincidentally towards the blonde. The younger vampire tried to move away from him, but was already as far as his chains would allow. Wanting to comfort the boy, Shido smiled reassuringly. It only confused him.   
  
Giving up for the moment, Shido turned his turquoise eyes back to the dark one. Even his thoughts were dark. He could feel them at the edges of his consciousness, moving like a cesspool and as hot as magma.  
  
After the days of sleep, the Elder's patience was fully restored. Taking a few steps back, he laid a hand on Shido's back, offering comfort. "Both of you will be staying here for the length of this feud, or till the time that my Children grow weary of your incessant growling and dispose of you."  
  
Shido moved to lean against his master, taking the comfort offered. He decided he liked the harmless blonde. It was this one, the dark one, he needed to be careful of. The link to him was strongest, the youngest hardly being old enough to form one on his own.  
  
The dark one jerked against his chains, rattling them. Shido jumped at the sudden noise when it broke through the feeling of quiet in the basement. Something about the lowest levels in homes made them always seem quiet, even if they weren't or noises from the street above leaked in. The elder vampire smiled at him, his intention too clear. Annoyed with his nervousness and the other's detection and blatant utilization of it, Shido grew slightly hostile. They glared at each other, gold to black, and sibling rivalry- the most common of hatreds, threw darkness in the colors.  
  
"Your actions are not amusing, cur." Cyric stated, cerise eyes glowing with something other than deadly amusement. There was the barest glint of ivory fangs in the darkness of the extensive basement.   
  
Breaking the combative eye contact with his brother, Shido looked up to Cyric, a quiet plea in his voice when he spoke softly to him. "Can we go, now, please?" He had seen enough of his sire's creations for now.  
  
"Go on, songbird. I will be up after you."   
  
He didn't move immediately, not sure he wanted to leave the irritated elder alone with them. Not so much for the reason that Cyric would get hurt, but for the reason that his siblings undoubtedly would. He nodded and turned finally, only to freeze and look over his shoulder barely a second later. The dark creature against the wall grinned in smug pleasure, his mind brushing its olive and silver tendrils across Shido's.  
  
"...slut..."  
  
Shock had stopped him, but he quickly moved out of the dilapidating emotion. "I don't care what you do to that one, just don't hurt this one. He's harmless." Shido smiled at the youngster, who had lifted his head at the exchange between his brothers. He had heard it too apparently. Shido was positive then that anyone near had, and his stomach sank at the thought.  
  
No one could say that Cyric had no self-control and willpower. He was definitely exercising all of it to keep from lashing out in front of his lover. "Send Hysteria down here please, love."   
  
"I will. Be careful," he added, though he hardly needed to. Both of them were chained to the wall. Neither of them were going anywhere.  
  
Shido kept his composure until he was up the stairs and had relayed Cyric's message to Hysteria. He looked fine, but he could not bring his eyes to meet any of the other's. Once the message was out, he whirled and walked hastily down the first hall he saw. He needed to be away from all of his siblings, both sides. Having two bloodlines in his veins, touching his consciousness, was unbearable for him then.  
  
Hysteria watched him go with a sympathy she mirrored. She was Cyric's child, but once long ago she had belonged to another, another she barely remembered. Sighing, she shoved her guns into their holsters and swung off the couch, tromping down into the basement to see what her Sire wanted.  
  
~~  
  
The hallway Shido had fled to led to a pair of double french doors, covered over with sheer white curtains. They fluttered in the breeze let in by the tiny opening, the air heavily spiked with the perfumes of a large garden. Along with the smell came the gentle sound of a myriad of fountains, all soothing to the senses.  
  
Lured by the rich sound of moving water, Shido passed through the doors, his fingers grazing one of the pale, thin curtains. The combined assault on his sight, smell and hearing left him too preoccupied to concentrate on the turmoil that was raging within. Nature was a perfect balm for his emotional distresses, he had come to learn. He used to escape to the park near his office when the nights got too long. This reminded him of it, only there were no koi ponds. He hadn't been overly fond of the fish, though.  
  
He turned in the perfumed air, the scents like palpable mists to him. Winding snake-like about his person, they were obstructing him from making attempts to think. So potent, overwhelming.  
  
Trying to appreciate everything at once, he made a slow circuit, looking at everything he could.  
  
Cyric joined him the oasis some hours later, much calmer and a lot more happier. "Do you like it, loveling?" He cut a rose blossom, a shade of white accentuated by the pink streaks running through it, from a bush and tucked it behind his ear with a smile.   
  
He had spent the time pacing, though he hadn't realized it until he had stopped at Cyric's arrival. There had been too much to think about to know what his body had been doing. It had amused itself, as it always did when thought took over.  
  
"It's beautiful," he murmured, meaning the flower and garden both. He tried to smile but it faltered near the edges, and caved in upon itself.  
  
"Is something wrong?" The Elder tilted his head to the side, the smile pulling down into a frown. He didn't like seeing his lover unhappy, and he would do anything to see the true smile on his face.  
  
Shido searched the vermillion eyes for the hundredth time that week. "What happened with them?" He would have felt them die. That was unavoidable, and since he hadn't, they were obviously still functioning. However, knowing Cyric, he had to have done something.  
  
"I sent the oldest home, the younger is with Hysteria." The red-robed male took a seat at the base of a Weeping Willow, allowing his shoulders to sag. With the relaxation of his body came the headache from using his mental gifts too soon.  
  
The younger vampire was comforted slightly, though why the eldest had been released he did not understand.  
  
His dislike for that one had not been immediate. It wasn't until after he had mouthed off that he had started to dislike him. He had felt hatred for neither of them, but rather more than a healthy dose of pity. Guilt of course. He hated the entire problem with Cain, and wished to be relinquished peacefully. Had Cain any sense of democracy, he would have understood that their social contract had been broken, and he, having the inalienable right to form another, had indeed done so. Flinching bodily at the memory, Shido tried to ignore the comment his sibling had made earlier. It certainly did look like he was, didn't it?  
  
The pattern of his songbird's thoughts made the pain in his head pound harder. "You think too loudly, lovely. And you believe what others say too easily."  
  
Shido blinked, then laughed softly. No one had told him he thought too loudly before. "I suppose you are right." Now, he couldn't help but believe. He had been asking himself if what he was doing could slip him into that category for months. It was always the very last person you wanted to who picked up on your fears or insecurities. It never failed.  
  
"Come here, songbird."  
  
Unable to identify the tone of Cyric's words, he moved slowly, almost hesitantly. He was as skittish as he had been the first time they had run into his sire. A side effect of any hint of Cain, sadly. It didn't have to be carried by him. His children were enough to shake his sense of self.  
  
Kneeling, he sat at Cyric's side, facing him so he might observe his master while he spoke.  
  
No words were spoken for a few moments as the night breeze teased the flowers and leaves into a swaying dance. One pale hand reached out and cupped the Youngling's cheek with tender affection. His body, his face and eyes said more then any words could as he coaxed Shido into his lap. Nuzzling the soft hair, he held his beloved delicately, the heart that beat so slow in his chest pounding harder with the love he felt.  
  
Startled at the show of emotion, Shido was still for a moment. The hands on Cyric's chest gripped the fabric tightly and a sound resembling a whimper left him. He was confused by his own emotions past the point of frustration, to have Cyric's baffle him as well was almost more than he could take.  
  
"Shido..." The Elders voice was feather soft and was easily lost in the violet hair his face was buried in. Oh, how he wanted to tell him, it was right there on the tip of his tongue. He dared not say anything for fear of loosing the only thing in his life he cherished more then anything else.   
  
It was rash, unplanned, decidedly reckless, and out before he could stop it. "A...Aishiteru...," he murmured at the cloth he was resting his cheek on. The second he released the phrase he felt as though a great, smothering weight had lifted from him. A blush covered his cheeks and a single tremor traced his spine.  
  
Please let this be the right time to say that, he thought, waiting tensely for Cyric's response. Don't let me make a fool of myself..  
  
Cyric raised his head from the Younger's hair, sanguine eyes wide with shock and surprise. Had he just heard what he thought he had heard? He couldn't have been mistaken, checking on the mental link, he knew he wasn't. "Shido..." He repeated, pushing the words off his tongue with something akin to alleviation. "I love you too."  
  
Throwing his arms around Cyric's neck, he hugged his master tightly and sighed in poignant relief. No disaster. Not a one.  
  
The hold was returned in kind, white hair mingled with lilac as the frost-skinned vampyre buried his head in his beloved's hair. He thanked every god and goddess he could name for the wonderful gift he'd been given.  
  
The tender moment was ruined for him by an intrusion he had assumed he was safe from. The silver and green thoughts weren't his own, but somehow they were there with his. A rage was in it. One so strong Shido paled. Cain was reaching through his child, the one left here, and he had apparently found Shido's taste easily. The proximity between them must have helped. He hated the thought. He had left himself vulnerable, and was now paying for it.  
  
Sensing Shido's discomfort and Hysteria's anger, Cyric plumbed the thread of gold and violet to find out why. His upper lip curled at the gall of the other Sire. Taking a closer look at the link between Child and Sire, he knew what would break that grizzled bond. "Shido?"  
  
The creamy color of his skin had was gone, leaving the flesh nearly as white as Cyric's. The focus of his eyes was turned inward when he looked at his master, the pull his sire had distracting him.  
  
"H-h..hai?" He barely got the word out. Cain was raving through the link, and Shido couldn't shut him out this time. Idiotically he had assumed his sire incapable of using the gentle blonde in such a way. He had not hesitated to trust him. A bad move on his part, but not one that would lose him the entire game, hopefully.  
  
"I know how to stop him...but it's a risk." Placing a steadying hand on his lovers cheek, he laid his forehead on the others. "Will you Blood-Share with me?"  
  
What?" He had never heard the phrase before. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he pushed the voice down and away. It became angrier, even more insistent, but he managed to get his concentration back. When he opened his eyes they were focused, distressed, but focused."What?"  
  
"Blood-Share, Bloodlet, Soullink." Cyric's own cerise eyes were heavy with worry and suppressed anger. "I believe those are some of the names for it. You're soullinked to Cain, lovely. A new one would be able to break it, as weak as yours is."  
  
He had never heard of any of those, but from their names he was being to get a general idea. He and Cain had fed off of each other for centuries, every feeding when he had first been turned. He had thought it a common practice. If they ever spent the night together, there was usually blood involved, except on the rare occasions they had gone out with the intention of bring into check an unruly village. They had done that often too...  
  
"If you do not want to, I may be able to keep him out with shields." The bleached vampyre prepared to throw his own shields across the link at the approval of the Youngling.   
  
The lilac-haired vampire took a steadying breath before speaking. "I do not want to be closer to him than I am to you. It isn't... right. I don't want to belong to him in any way." Shido flushed at his own words, colors rushing back into his suddenly warm cheeks. He didn't want anything of Cain left in him. Didn't want the memory of his touch on his skin, nor the feel of his thoughts against his. He wanted to be free of the blonde, forever. It was all he had wanted for many years.  
  
He nodded, clamping his shields back into place. Covering the Youngling's lips with his own, his tongue asked for entrance. He did not know what would happen after the sharing, nor if he would be able to stay conscious as the mental link became one of the soul.  
  
Shido opened to him immediately and, though the matter was serious, purred softly. His skin tingled already from the small amount of contact.  
  
The purr seemed to relax the Elder, and he was able to slide his tongue across Shido's fangs without hesitation. The open wound stung and he could feel the blood rushing out of the muscle in a way that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Shido recognized the taste and texture. Remembering his reaction to the dose the first time, he hesitated to let it touch the back of his throat. He quavered for an instant.  
  
He was just being silly, he told himself. They were too close for him to reject any part of Cyric. He relented, but only after tangling his fingers in Cyric's white hair. The touch reassured him, enough so that he opened up his own tongue on the sharp edge of his fangs.  
  
Tasting his own blood and the salty sweetness of Shido's blood mix together, the ghost-colored Vampyre swallowed. The cruor slid down his throat like the thickest honey, making it hard to swallow or breathe. When it hit his stomach, it burned like the fire of Hades. The burn was akin to having his nerves wrapped around at least twenty hot pokers. Steeling himself, he took another swallow around their tongues, this one wisely smaller. That was all that was needed to start the link, and the real discomfort started then.  
  
It was one thing to take blood in small amounts, as they had before, but this was completely different. Even Shido, used to such exchanges by now one would think, was having trouble. Cyric was more than twice as old as Cain, and certainly more powerful. Instead of rejuvenation any other sharing would have given, the younger vampire felt drained, just as he had the first time. He was more familiar with Cyric now, though. The shock was not as powerful.  
  
A heavy drape was settling over his mind, and just barely he could hear Cain's enraged protests. Funny how his voice was is getting lighter and lighter... Shido thought with a sense of inner ease. It was true, Can was receding, though not on his own free will.  
  
Inside the blonde yearling collapsed from mental exertion, his sire using all of the resources in him to try and regain control of his errant brother.  
  
Cyric stood on the edge of oblivion and reality as his body fought the Blood-Sharing. It was useless to fight however as the threads that were the mental link became violet and white, encompassing their minds and souls. Violet and white eradicated the green and violet of Shido and Cains' bond like a tree toppled by wind. This pushed Cyric over the edge and he fainted into the kiss.  
  
Hysteria was there to catch the Yearling as he collapsed. She took from Cain his only other link to Shido just as her Sire had taken the aforementioned Vampyre from him.  
  
Feeling both of his children slip away from him, Cain screamed an oath in rage. The children who had been near him ran to their rooms, most of them. The second eldest, a creature of earth tones and gray, only cocked his head to the side quietly. He and his elder brother, whose return he waited for, had been made within the same day, only a few minutes apart. He watched his angered sire with bored, gray eyes, not mourning the loss of Shido or Sai, the newest addition to the family, at all. Two less he had to worry about was how he looked at it. The fervent promises of vengeance fell on his ears and brought a curving smile to his lips. His sire might lose every one of them before he gave up.  
  
The brunette stood and left the room, going to his bedroom and standing before the open window. A light breeze toyed with his long hair and moss colored robe as he waited for his brother. He could feel him close, but there was something strange in his energy, something that puzzled him.  
  
The dark vampyre had made it as far as he could before loosing the rest of his sanity. Now he was only an animal, drooling and wary of anything that came his way. Instincts ruled him now. He knew only that there were creatures that wanted to hurt him. Large, strange creatures- the leader a monster with flaxen hair. He had to hurt them or they would hurt him.  
  
~~ * ~*~* ~~  
  
Okay.. My co-author demands another seven or eight reviews. For my sake comply. ^^;; Please? 


	8. NOtice

Why hello dear and loyal readers! Long time no see. This is Sayori, back from the technological dead. My co-author and I are so very sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. We had some major issues with housing and computers and all kinds of crazy stuff, but we're back and ready to continue! I hope we have not lost too many of you. There is nice yaoi in the new chapter we will be uploading soon. We have not reached the end of the road yet. There are lots of things left to write about Cain and Cyric, and Cain and Shido. Surprises are in store for you! I hope you enjoy the new stuff as much of the old. We are trying very hard to keep them in character though it has been a long time for us. Sayonara!  
  
Hello! This is Vampyre's Widow. My co-author doesn't know I'm doing this but I'm giving you a sneak peek at a scene from the upcoming chapter. Maybe it'll wrench some reviews out of you people! We write faster with reviews, so feed us!

Preview:  
"Just a thorough talking to. VERY thorough." As he spoke the tip of his tongue flicked out between words. The familiar taste was so good after so long. His teeth brushed the sensitive flesh before he placed a chaste kiss there. "But I could be persuaded to say nothing at all.."

A sweep of silenced shock ran over his mind. He choked on his laughter, red eyes sparkling. "You are shameless Shido, love." Sensations caused by tongue and teeth flooded his body, making him quite tense.Shido chuckled, rubbing the ear his hand had been below. His thumb and middle finger circled the lobe, the warmth they created spreading. Whispering incoherent syllables against Cyric's skin, he let his lips warm that spot. He had been so cold alone on the chaise.. Sharing this warmth pleased him very much. 


	9. Aftermath of the Blood Bond

The Vampyre's Widow A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get it up. It's 2:14am right now and I just got done proofing and beta-ing this thing to death. I still probably missed some stuff though. I don't care right now, Sayori-koi can proof it later.

The Crimson Wave

Chapter 6 - Aftermath of the Blood Bond

Written By The Vampyre's Widow and Sayori

The instinctual jab of dusk gripped the unconscious vampire like a vise. Emitting a sound bred from a growl and a hiss, Shido twitched and opened his eyes. A thick gray darkness surrounded him. Movement, any movement, was difficult. A heavy weight had settled in his bones, and his head buzzed with a steady stream of whispered conversations though he could have sworn he was alone. Slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly, focus returned its magical clarity to his eyes. Dazed, but now conscious, he lay there for a moment, gathering himself. He forced each muscle to tense, struggling to do so. After he relaxed the muscles, the weight left his body. But his head had yet to clear. He could not slow the chaotic flow of thoughts. Nor could he identify what he was thinking about. A gray river was running it's course through him.  
"Cyric.."  
Was that a thought? Had he said it aloud? Had someone else said it? His head was swimming.  
The sound of rustling clothe and a purely physical groan answered the mental/physical inquiry. The Elder Vampyre felt worse then his soul mate did, dead weight settled over his body, centering on old injuries and new aches. His shields had crumbled, leaving nothing but a frame to indicate where they had been. Never before had he felt so...vulnerable and he didn't like the feeling.  
Cyric let out another groan as a tiny movement sent the weight shifting over him. "Shido?"  
"Here. I'm here. Tsku. Definitely here..." The last part descended into a grumble. He was almost resenting being awake. Concern for his mate pricked him like hot needles. Forcing his eyes to focus and raspily clearing his throat, Shido searched for the familiar body. Miniscule dots of gray had clouded the edges of his vision, but for the most part he was able to take stock of his surroundings, though simple pieces of furniture misled him about their shape. He discovered he was sprawled across a chaise, in a rather ungainly manner no less, alone. Probably why he felt so wretched. He needed Cyric near him. They needed each other's energy to have balance and health. Recovery apart was not possible. His search for his mate become hurried as panic blossomed in his mind.  
"Cyric?"  
He would have appreciated the artful blend of Italian and Spanish pieces had he not been preoccupied. A shimmer of fabric caught his attention, and there lay his mate, positioned gracefully despite his slumping posture, in a large, solid armchair.  
"Cyric..!"  
The bleached vampyre cracked open a sanguine eye, wincing as a shaft of dim light set off a headache. "Kill me now..." A red tongue flicked out to wet dry and cracked lips, erasing the last remnants of blood.  
"Phh. Me first." He groaned and almost whined as he swung his legs down to the floor and tried to stand. He had a good second of standing before he tried to take a step and hit the ground. "Ittai!" After a pause he added, "We're not doing that ever again." He stretched out on the floor. He'd move later.  
A brief wave of amusement washed over the tired mind. "Very nice throw rug..." The Elder agreed with the Youngling though, moving was painful and not a very good idea. It rankled him though, like a cat being rubbed the wrong way, with the vulnerability it caused. And he hated that.  
Shido regarded him with tired, quiet eyes. The blue was deep, so deep it looked like purple had infected it near the irises. "Did you dream?" He hadn't. His mind had simply shut off. Black and gray and nothing else. He would have liked to have dreamt. Perhaps to give the experience a more surreal tint.  
"No...thankfully no..." The last part was a mere thought, but with shields gone and Shido a part of him, it was as open as their talking.  
Thinking was easier than speaking. His jaws hurt, his neck was on fire, and he had the damndest urge to cover his face up with his hands and sleep again. The pull of slumber was so strong and steady, it would be so easy to fall into a dream cycle.  
"Are you alright?" His worry was palpable. If he felt this bad, god knows how bad his mate felt. He could feel some of it, but he could not differentiate between his pain and Cyric's.  
Cyric shifted in his arm chair, the weight that had been easing away returning with a vengeance. "Just feeling my years, songbird." He managed a smile. "Nothing to worry about."  
"Songbird.. I'd sing for you now, but it would be thoughts only. My head is sore, and mouth lax." He had given up on moving his lips. Thinking was just so much easier. He was working on stretching his fingers, but a yawn ripped through him stopping all other motions.  
"That would be lovely, but I fear it wouldn't be appreciated right now." Taking deep, slow breaths and keeping his movements to the bare minimum seemed to be easing the weight off. Instincts still screamed against the weaknesses in his body and mind now as they would for a while.  
Strength was slow returning, but return it did. He idly wondered how long it would take before he could move comfortably. He had the strongest need to touch Cyric, to be close to him. He'd try now, but it would end up being crawling, and that would be pathetic and very melodramatic. So he took deep breathed, willed his muscles to tense and relax, and waited to be able to move with severe dizziness.  
If Cyric felt the need to be close to his lover, he didn't let it show. Slitted red eyes watched him though, appreciating him.  
Without acknowledging his action, Shido hummed a soothing melody, the sound warm and relaxed. His eyes remained on Cyric, watching him steadily, enjoying the view as he lay there gathering his strength. Who would have known this would have taken so much energy from. He did not remember sharing blood with Cain to be so draining. But he did not remember the first time. The first must be the most traumatic, he reasoned to himself. His system had suffered such a shock, he could not remember what the taste had been. He ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth, but found no trace of flavor.  
The Vampyre found himself relaxing at the Younglings humming. Muscles he didn't even know were tensed relaxed. The pain eased away and he felt a little better then he had.  
Shido noticed his humming at the same moment he felt Cyric relax slightly. He smiled, picking up the rhythm his subconscious had started. It pleased him that he was able to respond to Cyric's tension in such a way without even thinking about it. A silly thing to be happy over, but he was.  
The red eyes closed as he struck a counter to the younger ones humming. Where Shido could go high, he went low. To him, Shido was a flute and he was a saxophone or hand drums.  
By that time the weight and numbness had lifted from him, considerably lightening his mind and body. A stretch felt so good he knew it had to condemned. Things so pleasurable were surely illegal.  
The traces of his thoughts made him smile. The weariness hadn't yet lifted from his bones but he was very happy his bonded was feeling much better.  
Better enough to sit up and quit humming. He shifted into song, a long forgotten aria, doomed from by unpopular and untimely opera. His Latin was terribly rusty, so he spoke in Japanese. Words were not really necessary. he knew the words by heart, as did Cyric now.

subete no boku no omoi wa...  
subete no boku no kokoro ga...  
ima mo kimi o wasurerarezu ni ita  
  
yoake no sora ga suki na kimi ga  
saigo ni miseta ano namida o  
hikari ni kazashite boku ni miseta  
ano sugata no mama

Cyric absorbed the song, and parted his white eyelids to look at his lover. "Shido..." One heavy hand raised itself from it's resting position to wait for the violet-haired man. "Come here."  
Nodding, Shido tensed his body in case grogginess returned, the volume of his voice lowering slightly. Surprisingly, he was able to stand easily. Walking was slow, very slow and awkward but he managed. When he reached his mate's chair he gripped the white hand. Instantly he felt better. Whoever had separated them to awaken was an imbecile. His voice lowered and took on a husky edge. That touch was exactly what he needed.  
The aged figure pulled the lithe form into his lap. The scent of freesia and something much more intangible invaded his senses. He repressed a shiver, hand spasming around Shido's. It was not disgust but desire in the close proximity of the other and the relief in his own extensions.  
It seemed that when Shido felt better, he felt better. That in turn made his youngling recover quickly. A neat, efficient circle. It required dependency, but a certain amount of independency to keep from being eaten alive by the more dominant personality. His siblings had discovered that side of the Blood-Share before they died. The image of their blank, drooling faces was enough warning.  
"Nah!" A quiet exclamation, but in a quiet room like gunshot. The faces assaulted his tranquil mind. He twitched violently once, horrified. He pressed his free hand to his forehead, but the blank soulless eyes would not be driven out by a simple touch. "Tsku.." What.. who..??"  
"Sorry...they were my siblings...they discovered the Blood-Share. Under circumstances, they went crazy." Shido held those memories as well, and if he wished too, he could find them.  
Shaking his head as if it would help, he muttered "No. I don't want to see any more." He pushed his face into Cyric's neck, forcing himself to calm. Soon his closed eyes showed thick blackness to him instead of bottomless irises. He reached up and put his free hand on the other side of Cyric's neck, holding him and feeling the solid strength he loved so much.  
Cyric suppressed another shiver as warm breath danced across his neck like the gentle caress of a lover. The hand that had been holding Shido's wrapped a lock of lavender around the pale fingers.  
The heaviness in his bones was almost gone thanks to Shido. He shifted into a more comfortable position, enjoying the whisper of velvet on silk.  
He had not thought to restart the aria, but the shift elicited a throaty purr. It felt as though he had slept for a century, away from his lover, cold and alone. To have him so close felt like a treat. Enjoying their closeness, his fingers stroked the pale skin beneath them. He would give a thorough tongue lashing to whoever had separated them. That had not been wise.  
A throaty chuckle left his bonded's throat at the thought. To see his little songbird react like this was mildly amusing. "Don't kill anyone, little one." Cyric soothed, bringing his lover closer to him.  
"Just a thorough talking to. VERY thorough." As he spoke the tip of his tongue flicked out between words. The familiar taste was so good after so long. His teeth brushed the sensitive flesh before he placed a chaste kiss there. "But I could be persuaded to say nothing at all.."  
A sweep of silenced shock ran over his mind. He choked on his laughter, red eyes sparkling. "You are shameless Shido, love." Sensations caused by tongue and teeth flooded his body, making him quite tense.  
Shido chuckled, rubbing the ear his hand had been below. His thumb and middle finger circled the lobe, the warmth they created spreading. Whispering incoherent syllables against Cyric's skin, he let his lips warm that spot. He had been so cold alone on the chaise.. Sharing this warmth pleased him very much.  
A deep rumbling purr issued from the Elders throat, eyes half-lidded with pleasure. His own hands did not remain idle, one slipping through the lengths of purple hair, the other playing down his lovers clothed back. After the pain of waking he shouldn't have been able to react so quickly to this, yet he was.  
Sitting sideways like he was, he wasn't much able to use the other hand effectively, but he was doing good for one handed. besides, he would fix the positioning problem later. He licked a favorite spot on Cyric's throat, nipping it afterward. His favorite part of Cyric had to be the junction of collar bone, shoulder and neck. That entire area thrilled him. Tiny shivers ran his spine simply at the thought of it.  
The pale milk sugar lips parted under the touches of the red tongue. A sigh caressed Shido's cheek and a wave of want radiated from the Elders mind.  
The lack of shields made it hard for him to direct it to just Shido. By the time they were done, his Children would be in the middle of a massive orgy. He stifled a laugh at the thought, it wasn't the first time that had happened, probably wouldn't be the last.  
Shido smiled as well, and chuckled very softly before he pressed his lips to Cyric's. As interesting as an orgy sounded, he wanted only the one, not the many. The hot liquid pooled in his gut tensed his muscles instead of relaxing them. Heady passion made the air smell exotic- jasmine, sandalwood, something unidentifiable. The need to be close to Cyric had slackened it tight pull at one point but had returned now with a vengeance. Letting his hands stray from the shoulders downward, he told his lover without a palpable thought or words. His fingertips brushed the hard nubs beneath the shirt, circling them but never touching directly.  
The delicious touches hardened the nubs, making the man straighten in his seat. His hands slipped past the barrier of pants to cup his lovers ass. Slim fingers squeezed and massaged the smooth flesh.  
His breath drew in sharply, a hissing sound in the heated air. Nibbling the jaw line before him to distract his lover form the absence of his hands, Shido unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging his shoulders and maneuvering his upper body until the garment fell from him to the floor. He had squirmed a bit, shifting his hips and upper body while trying to get free. Those motions were quite.. stimulating in their own right.  
Cyric knew that quite well, being the recipient of most of those squirms. His red leather pants were now way too tight. If he'd been alive, he'd have been worried about cutting off the circulation in his legs.  
The hands on Shido's ass tightened, almost bruising. They pulled him closer into his body, needing to feel him.  
A feral growl rumbled low in his throat. Cyric's need was not only plain to him physical but mentally as well. It was making it difficult to concentrate, once coupled with his own need which was so pressing in his mind. Rocking his hips forward, Shido pinched the nubs he had been neglecting to squirm out of his clothes. The pleasure and the pain.  
Cyric hissed, eyes narrowing. "Shido..." The circle of desire was torture in of itself. He helped the Younger vampyre out of his clothing then worked on his own.  
Shido had had to get up to do anything about their clothes. A coquettish smile worked his lips and had infected his passion-darkened eyes. He crooked his finger at Cyric, grinning almost evilly, and took long steps backward toward the chaise he had been placed on hours ago.  
The older vampyre only smirked, relaxing into his chair again. He was feeling particularly lazy at the moment, even though want and need raged through his veins.  
Shido raised a slender eyebrow. "Playing hard to get? It's futile, you know.. I think I can make you come over here." He was up to a good challenge. One hand on his hip, he eyed his master cockily. Someone was full of himself tonight.  
Sanguine orbs studied one hand. "Really? You only think you can?"  
"Oh yes.. I think I can." The smile he wore was quite terribly evil. "And all you have to do is watch." The song he began to hum this time had nothing to do with opera. Despite the wicked taint to his smile, the song he chose was quite modest for something so modern. Closing his eyes, he let himself move to the hummed rhythm. His hand strayed upward from his hip, fingers running over his side lightly, moving slowly over the unseen ridges of his ribs. He went all the way up to his neck and then started down again, fingers digging into the soft flesh where his neck and shoulder connected. "And when I touch your hand It's then I understand the beauty that's within. It's now that we begin. You always light my way. I hope there never comes a day. No matter where I go I always feel you so .." the words were soft and practically purred. "Cause you're everywhere to me.." His hand drifted low, passing the spot it had originally occupied. His breath hitched in mid-hum and his eyes opened slightly.  
Cyric echoed the hitch in his lovers breath. His eyes were on the man, only on the man and would look no where else. He'd never seen his lover do this before, not that he didn't love it.  
His hips moved into his own touch effortlessly, but he would not touch what he wanted of all most to be touched. It was clear who he was expecting to relieve him. He would wait, no matter how much he wanted to ease the hot tension in his muscles. The tip of his tongue darted out, quite cat-like, to moisten his lips before he bit the bottom one. The pressure he put on the skin increased as his hands, the other one having joined the slow teasing dance, moved near and around the center of his passion but never touching it.  
One finger twitched. The Vampyre purred, not even realizing it. A brief image assaulted his mind of his lover.  
That hand, that creamy, long-fingered hand, encircling hard flesh...the sweet deep moans of pleasure as he moved that hand...teals eyes gone gold at the height of the moment...  
Shido's eyes drifted closed completely and he moaned, a low and needy sound. He combed his loose hair with his fingers, raking the nails against his scalp. Those shaking hands ran the length of his body again, making the tension in him worse but providing a slight and momentary distraction.  
Cyric silently cursed the bond between them. He couldn't hold out against this mental and physical onslaught of lust. He was so close to leaping out of the seat to get his hands back on him, as it was they were choking the life out of the arm rests.  
He would not give in and plead for his master, but he did gesture for him again, one hand raking its nails across his chest, catching the sensitive pink nodules and making his gasp.  
That did it, that tiny gasp. Before he knew it, he was crushing Shido to his body, mouth hot on his. He asked permission, gained it, and set about conquering the sweet caverns.  
Growling in victorious assignment, he met Cyric's onslaught happily. His dug his fingernail into the white skin, pushing his long body against the others. It was about time. He wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer. His head was swimming from need already.  
The bleached Elder backed his lover onto the Cleopatra-styled chaise. Somehow he got out of his restricting clothing, sighing in relief as the tightness disappeared. Tearing his lips away from the now swollen ones, he nipped and sucked at the creamy neck.  
Raking his nails down hard enough to draw a miniscule amount of blood, he ran his fingers down from shoulders to ass, digging his fingers in the soft skin. His hips pressed forward as he pushed Cyric's down. He was panting and a flush had taken over the pale skin of his cheeks. "Took you long enough.." he muttered between shaky, panting breaths.  
The only response was a growl. Heady sensations ran from his groin to his head, making him groan. The scratches on his back made him arch, groaning again. Cyric was loosing whatever self-control he had, if he had any to start with. One hand, which had been holding his weight, grabbed Shido's cock.  
Hissing, Shido squeezed the flesh beneath his hands hard enough that he drew blood. His arched, moving into the touch breath coming sporadically. He sought and found Cyric mouth, plunging his tongue into the wet heat. The free hand tangled in the pale hair, creating a gently tugging weight. His mind was spinning, hazy heat hanging long done away with any credible thought. He was all need and want and desire.  
Loosing control was something Cyric didn't like to do, at least very often. His mental hands gripped the frameworks of his shields to keep himself from being lost in the emotions. If he did, they would be at it for days, and maybe never come back to themselves. That scared him.  
His body was still teasing and pleasuring his lover, never staying long in one spot on his flushed form. Red marks decorated Shido's neck and chest, rapidly turning into bruises. His hands were smeared with his lovers juices. Stopping the teasing, he smirked down with red eyes. His red tongue flicked out to taste the fluids.  
Moaning, Shido panted uncontrollably. He would be bruised for days despite his quick healing, and he loved it. He would bear the marks proudly, feeling every part Cyric's, and only Cyric's, possession. There was no one else nudging the back of his mind or terrorizing his dreams, for that he was grateful. He bit down, piercing the skin above Cyric's collarbone. He took a taste before licking the wound to close it. The heat form their bodies and the taunting touches were enough to drive him wild, adding blood so sweet to the combination made him shake all over. He pressed his body against Cyric's, yearning obvious.  
Taking pity on his lover, he slipped the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, savoring the taste of his songbird. Once coated thickly with saliva they traced the puckered bud of his entrance. Playing for only a short moment, he pushed one in, followed shortly by a second. They scissored and pushed, prepping him for penetration. If he was as lost as Shido seemed to be, he'd already have been pounding away inside him. Fear was a powerful anchor for the mind.  
Hissing, he pushed into the touch, shameless about his desire. The tension in his body made his blood rush, singing in his veins. He needed this, badly. His eyes were open and focused on his lover's face, their color sharp as his gaze. He was not so far gone that he did not appreciate the beauty on Cyric's face.  
Two fingers slid out to be replaced by three. They were there for only a few seconds before they left to make way for something bigger. Cyric pushed his lover down onto his back, hands gripping wrists and pushing them into the plush cousins. "Mine...my songbird..." The Elder gazed down at his lover for a moment, possession and love flaring in his red eyes.  
As gently as he could at the moment, he invaded the hot, tight channel. Breath escaped in hisses, hands tightening. "Oh dear gods..."  
"Yours," Shido murmured before the rough penetration made him cry out. Pleasure swamped him mercilessly. Body arching, he begged for more. This, this closeness was what he needed. He strained against the grip on his wrists, loving the strength that kept him from moving his arms. He adored that, Cyric's strength. He would always feel safe here with him.  
Once fully seated inside, the Elder had to stop. He was being squeezed to death! Cyric buried his head in Shido's neck, slipping his fangs into his neck, under the pulse point. Sipping the seductive blood, his hips, which had been trembling in the need to stay still, pulled out to the very tip and pushed back in with all his strength.  
Shouting some obscure foreign curse, he met the downward thrust with his own. "Oh god!" He had dug his nails into his palms, and the blood trickled slowly to his wrists and down to soak he heated fabric beneath him. Growling Cyric's name, he begged mentally for more.  
He bit down harder as a shudder ran through his body. This was one part of his self-control he was very willing to drop. He gave his lover what he wanted, the more he needed.  


A fluttering moan escaped him as he shuddered. When the world came back to him from it's spinning retreat, he purred abet, the sated feline once again. A smile curved his lips, and he murmured his master's name. His eyes held the same smile, a glimmer in the oceans of blue.  
The Elder sucked in deep breathes, head resting on his lovers chest. He was enjoying the sensation of orgasm and the closeness of his lover. "Love you..."  
"Aishiterou, koibito," he replied, rubbing Cyric's back with firm but soft strokes. A pleasant fuzziness had descended upon him, and he was very content to have his lover lie on him, so close. It was a comfort.  
Cyric purred, rubbing his cheek against the smooth skin. A large grin spread on his face as he checked on his Children. Well...they were having fun! Looked like things had happened as he thought they would. Only a few minds were disgruntled at being a part of the activities and the ones caught by themselves...well...they took matters into their own...hands...  
Shido chuckled, acknowledging the others. "I'd say we go and get an update on what has happened since our sleep, but.. no. Besides," he murmured, playing with the bone white hair, "I'm very comfortable." He was indeed. Sated, warm and comfortable.  
"Mhm..." The Chaise was comfortable, Shido was comfortable and they still needed to be near another. This was the best ideal way to spend that time near each other. He raised his head long enough to fold his arms across the flat plane of Shido's stomach, resting his head on them. Vermillion eyes watched his lover, Slitted and glazed over.  
Burying his slender fingers in the hair at the elder's temple, he smiled at the contented look. His thumb rubbed a soothing circle at the point where the blood was closest to skin, easing the hurried flow. Oh but I do love you, he thought, reveling in the ruby eyes and their shared bodily warmth. How he did. It felt so natural, so much more natural than the deal they had struck a while back. It felt like centuries ago.. The corner of his mouth tugged downward momentarily, but he refused to dwell on it.  
The Elder raised his head to catch the palm of Shido's hand. His teeth nipped the skin, and then brushed his lips across it. Following the younglings thoughts, he agreed. They were synced, even meant to be. First meeting him, he'd thought him simply handsome. He'd had a job to do. Not quite a debt but a favor to a past lover. 

The Vampyre wrenched the memories that came with those thoughts away from Shido's view. He wasn't quite ready to reveal that.  
Banishing the depressive thoughts from him, Shido smiled at the gesture, warmed by it. "If you're not careful, you'll get more of a response than you're bargaining for, koi." Was that a mischievous glimmer in his eyes? Why, yes, it was, and it made the ocean waters sparkle.  
"I always know what I'm bargaining, love." Cyric smirked.  
"Oh? Don't be so sure." A gentle fingertip traced the curving line of Cyric's bottom lip while he nudged his hips upward.  
Red eyes flashed amusement. "I'm always sure." His mouth caught the finger, pulling it into his mouth.  
A long purr sounded from him. The fingers of his other hand tangled around Cyric's. He was biting his lip again, a sure sign of his excitement.  
Tongue and teeth played with the slim length, taking all of it, right up to the knuckle. One pale hand curled gently around his wrist, holding his hand there.  
Blinking slowly, he smiled again. The familiar tense heat was pooling in him again, spreading little tendrils of fire through his limbs. A pleasant tingling started.  
Cyric held back a smirk as he did everything to that finger that he would have done to another member of the body. "Is my songbird becoming uncomfortable?" He practically purred.  
The squirming of his lower body was a dead giveaway, but he still muttered a no, as unconvincing as it would be.  
"Maybe I should move if you are...you keep squirming." Those milk sugar lips curled in a pleasant smile.  
Raising an eyebrow, he practically dared his lover to move.

The white form stretched languidly for a minute. He sat up, red eyes glinting humorously. He took that challenge and slide off the chaise, thalia colored hair licking his sides and falling around his knees.  
Growling in a tone mocking that of a predatory feline, Shido gathered his limbs under him and pounced from his position on the chaise. He landed squarely on Cyric's chest, a wicked grin on his face as his arms wrapped around his lover's neck and his legs around the slender waist. "Now why did you go and do that?" he asked, unhappily pouting to add to his statement.  
Hands moved away from his sides to cup his lovers ass, providing support. "Because I felt like it..." Silently he added, "You're not the only one who can tease, songbird..."  
Pouting, Shido looked down sideward, mumbling about something being unfair. Looking back at Cyric through his lashes, he ventured onward to say, "You've hurt my feelings. What are you going to do to fix that?" A corner of his lips twitched, the effort of hiding a smile obviously.  
"Hm?" The Elder leaned against the wall, one brow raised. "I don't know..."  
Smirking in delight of a challenge, Shido pressed a feather soft kiss to the edge of the pale ear before him. He flicked his tongue out for a taste. He purred into the cavern next to the place he had just tasted, putting a singsong lilt into it.  
A shiver ran up and down the older mans back, making his hair stand on end. "Koneko..."

"Hm?" The Elder leaned against the wall, one brow raised. "I don't know..."  
Purring into the ear again, Shido squeezed the slender waist with his legs. He couldn't comprehend this need for bodily contact he was experiencing, but he had to have it. It was a hunger worse than any other. He just had to. Had needed it since the moment he had awakened, badly. He stopped his lengthy purr only to nibble on the ear he had been infatuated with. He had favorite spots, and he revisited them often though he could be counted on for a surprise every now and then.  
Growling a little, the Elder turned around, pinning his lover to the wall. His fingers dug into the dip of hip and waist, guaranteeing to leave even more bruises. The tip of his erection rubbed against Shido's entrance. He was poised to sheath himself in the tight body yet didn't.  
A growl accompanied his smile when Cyric pressed him against the wall. Rough tonight, aren't we? he thought happily. Would he ever admit to liking things a little rough? No, of course not. Decorum demanded better things from a conversation. Placing his hands on the strong lines of his lover's shoulders, he raised an eyebrow. "Intending to make me beg? You won't get that from me.." Cocky for someone who had practically begged for it earlier. He knew that, and smiled self-assuredly, the tip of his tongue stroking the corner of his lips invitingly.  
He only smirked. Hips started a slow rocking motion, flesh entering flesh, but never really penetrating.  
A snippet of a moan left him, but he did not stray from eye contact. The wide blue expanses had darkened from passion considerably. He had lost the taunting smile, though, driven from his face by radiating waves of desire. He was biting his lip again. The bottom one would be very sore later.  
A small mental wave of satisfaction made the Elder smile. He knew his songbird like the back of his hand. The Vampyre rewarded the man with a little more, enough for it to still be torture.  
"Not ....fair....," Shido growled. He tightened the grip of his legs, keeping Cyric as close as he could. The need for his touch had not dwindled, not even minutely.  
If only the poor man knew that his lover loved seeing him like this. The flush on his skin, the swell of his lip from biting it, flashing teal eyes...They were as powerful as the humans aphrodisiacs.  
The perpetual flush was there, of course, and was heightened by the sporadic, panting breaths. He had drawn blood from his abused lip. Noticing it, he ran his thumb across the hot and pained flesh to gather up the droplets before licking the smeared remnants away. Cocking his head slightly, he brought his reddened thumb near Cyric, close enough to consider it an offer but not so blatant if anyone had been watching.  
Pale lips closed on the stained appendage, sucking gently, in time with the rocking of his body. Cyric was getting close to just plunging into him again but held back, wanting to feast on his lover.  
Smiling, Shido left his thumb where it was, enjoying the pressure, the suction and the warmth, and leaned his head back against the wall. He purred, long and low. It was not the contented purr of a fed feline, but the dark, demanding sound he uttered when the strings of his body were wound too tight. Only one this would loosen him, and he waited, refusing to beg, wanting to see how long they could both last this torture.

Cyric wasn't going to give in and he chuckled around the thumb in his mouth. Well...he'd just have to see how long he could hold out. Hands left his lips, body keeping him pinned in place. They skimmed over his chest, stroking the hardened nubs then went on to dip into his bellybutton. An evil gleam shone in his eyes as he dropped his fingers to stroke the skin behind his lovers testes.  
Uttering a half-growl and half-pant, Shido's hips bucked forward. This really wasn't very fair at all. He told his lover so in his narrow glare and the teeth he dug into his lip. he would deny it later, but his mind screamed please nearly a dozen times. He felt as though his whole body were going to snap. Such exquisitely painful ecstasy could not last forever. "please.."  
Cyric chuckled, releasing the appendage. "Since you asked so prettily..." He rested his forehead against Shido's, red staring into aquamarine. Hands went to the side of the pinned body, as he entered his lover with a hiss.  
"Neyah..!" The grip on Cyric's shoulders tightened considerably. His eyes closed for a second, but he was quick to match the red stare. As much as the pressure of Cyric's grip and body would allow, he arched his back, hissing as well.  
The Vampyre hissed quietly. He thrust into his lover, not holding back his strength. The poor walls would probably need to be repaired but it was going to be damn well worth it. He needed Shido as much as Shido needed him.  
Growling his delight, Shido matched the fervor his pale lover poured into it. There would be marks on both of them afterward, and undoubtedly if the other children had not been busy, they would have rushed in at the calamitous sounds. Taken out of context it could sound like a serious fight.  
Cyrus would have chuckled if he wasn't so busy. He didn't pay attention to anything outside of this heat, this desire, this love. Everything else was forgotten in the rush. Cain could storm his mansion and grounds and he wouldn't even notice.  
Unable to hold himself back any longer against the onslaught, Shido stiffened one last time and cried out his love's name. Hot and sticky. They would both need a bath after this.. definitely.  
Cyric wasn't finished. Shido was going to be very sore after this. Not too long later, actually minutes later, the bleached vampyre joined his lover in orgasm. "SHIDO!"  
A cocky, contented purr left him. He was sore already, but it would hurt so much worse later. part of him was looking forward to that. Running his fingers through the liquid he had left between their heated bodies, he popped them in his mouth, smirking. He had yet to drop eye contact. He was quite the terrible flirt when he wanted to be.  
Cyric growled in the back of his throat, red eyes watching. Damn his lover...  
Arching an eyebrow, he looked at Cyric inquisitively, "Problem?" He spent some time removing the last of the residue from his nails. They were quite a contrast to his red tongue. Little pointy ovals of white and pale pink against vermilion.  
"Not at all..." The Elder let his Youngling go, setting him on his feet. "A bath sounds excellent right now..." Now he could show Shido the hot tub he had.  
Smiling up at him, he nodded. "It does. But where ..?" Speaking of where things were, where the hell were his clothes?  
"It's a surprise..."  
Lavender brows knit in confusion, he said nothing. Surprise? This place was full of them for him, but where did you hide a bathroom if not near a bedroom? And they certainly were not in a bedroom. This looked more like a sitting room, they had been grossly misused.  
The older vampyre fetched their clothes, donning only his heavy velvet robe. "Here, get dressed, we're going back to my rooms."  
Obeying without question, Shido slid into his pants. These would need to be washed later. He did not bother with his shirt however, or with buttoning the pants after zipping them, or the ribbon he had lost .... somewhere... somewhere around here. Putting a hand on Cyric's forearm, he signaled his willingness silently. A bath sounded very good at the moment.  
The elder smiled, guiding his Youngling out of the dark sitting room. Noises permeated the air, sounds of pleasure. It seemed the orgy was still going on. Good, that meant no one would disturb them on the tiny journey.  
Cyric led the violet-haired vampyre through the maze of hallways. He pointed out interesting paintings, sculptures and statues. On the second floor, as the landing merged into the hallway, to the side, was a small fountain of carved marble.  
The figure was a female, with long flowing hair of red marble, with skin of white marble and eyes that were precious sapphires. From her hands poured torrents of water.  
Every now and then he paused momentarily at a work of art to appreciate it's beauty. The fountain left him breathless. He had always had a soft spot for water, and the beautiful statue only added to the pleasure he felt.  
Cyric smiled as his lover appreciated the fountain. "Hand made, a commission I requested of a unknown sculptor."  
He almost reached out to touch, but he stopped himself just in time. He blushed, knowing the desire to touch was childish. The first thing a youngster did when it saw something awe-inspiring was touch it. "It's beautiful. you don't remember the sculptor's name?"  
"Luigi...just Luigi. A bastard of a Roman noble, he wasn't given the family name."  
"How sad.." To be denied by family was tragic, in his opinion.  
"Don't feel sad, he found a family here."  
At that Shido looked away, letting his loose hair shield his face from the elder. A twinge of jealousy pricked him like a hot needle.  
That twinge of jealousy hit Cyric like a brick. "Shido?" He reached out to him. "Don't be jealous, he left a long time ago, he was never one of us..." Then he got it, he had to hide a small smile as he pulled him into his arms. "He never took a place in my bed, love."  
Shivers overtook his rigid body at the contact. "Did I ask..?" His reply was gruffer than he meant, and gruffer than he actually felt, but he was trying not to show his envy. It was much harder now that the link between them was so strong.  
"I felt." The Vampyre nuzzled his hair. "Luigi was more of a son to me. If you need to verify that, look. Besides, your my soul mate and blood bonded, do you need more proof then that that I love you and only you?"  
"I know I know", the younger man whispered quietly. He turned his face upward and brushed his lips across the smooth cheek near them. "I am sorry. It's instinct."  
The Elder smiled. "It's alright, songbird, nobody's perfect."  
"Hm. Where is hat bath of yours?" He turned away again, waiting for a direction. He did not look at the fountain again, though.  
The Elder smiled and steered his lover with a hand at the small of the back. The hallway grew darker with every step they took, till they were in pitch darkness. At the end were a pair of heavy oak doors, stained cherry. Dragons and phoenixes were carved into the panels, eyes ever watchful.  
Cyric pushed open the doors, for there were no handles, and beckoned Shido into the next hall.  
Trying not to stare too much, he was easily led. He could not help but stop and appreciate the doors, but he kept his observation time to a minimum. "How large is your.. our home?"  
He pulled the doors shut behind him, sealing off his private wing. "Five floors, four wings, two basements. Five hundred square miles of property."  
"Sugoi.." his mouth hung open a little bit, just a bit of a gape. He could appreciate the sheer numbers. "Five hundred?"  
"I own more overseas but this is not the time for numbers." He gestured towards a gold colored door. "The bathroom."  
"Where is my horse..?" He asked as he went up to the door and laid his hands on it. He had grown terribly fond of the creature, though he had not seen her for awhile.  
"In the stalls, being pampered and spoiled." It was said with a chuckle. "Are you going in?"  
He nodded, blushing, and pushed open the door. A petite gasp escaped him. He was fond of marble, and gold, and glass, and silver, and jewels, and they were all there in the same space. "Who on earth made this.." He had entered the beautiful room and was now trying to take in everything by making slow circles, looking from floor to ceiling. He hardly noticed the tub.


	10. NOTICE!

Hi all. It's Sayori. Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I had a fight with Widow, and we weren't talk to each other, but now we're good. The story will be coming back! I AM SO SORRY. I hope I still have some loyal fans out there.


	11. Revenge is best served cold

Revenge Is Best Served Cold

Authors- Widow and Sayori

Three months...three short months since the bloodbond had taken place, and Cyric's life was hectic. Between having all two hundred and thirteen of his children in residence, loving Shido, _and _having a cranky, irritable pregnant vampyress on hand, yes, his life was now hectic. He loved it. There was nothing in the world that he'd trade this time for.

A smile curved his lips as he softly stroked the sides of his lover. Mid-morning, the house was quiet, everyone in bed. Cyric had adopted the night-living trends again so he could be with his songbird more. The younger vampire was not able to fight slee as well as he would be in a few years. Many times he had watched his songbird fall asleep while they were talking.

The young vampire was asleep, laying on his side, his head resting on Cyric's chest. Shido's entire body was relaxed. His shallow breaths were even, their regularity reassuring. He wore a half-smile in his sleep. He was dreamless but smiling anyway. About what, heavenly only knew.

Red eyes watched the sleeping form, touched with love and adoration. His...he still couldn't believe Shido was his. But he knew he was Shido's, entirely. That he did not doubt ever. A brief speculation of what his bondmates sire was doing - for he had been quite quiet since the bonding - trailed through his thoughts. Did it even matter? Cain had been thwarted, he no longer had reason to poke around.

Though nothing had changed physically, Shido laughed at his lover mentally knowing he would hear. Apparently, Shido was awake.

_We have nothing to worry about, koibito._

I_ know, my songbird, but I wonder sometimes... _The moving hand finally rested on the dip of Shido's hip. "If he did try anything again, I shall feel obliged to send Hysteria to him." The Vampyress would make the blonde's life hell.

Purring contentedly, Shido stretched, his arms up above his head, his body one long lean curve. He settled against Cyric again, looking into the blood red eyes of the other. "He would greet the sun, she would drive him so mad. She's almost convinced me bursting into flames is better than being in her moody company. She nearly took my head off yesterday, and poor Sai." He chuckled a bit. "He's just so clueless in his adoration for her. He doesn't think anything is amiss."

A throaty laugh left the Elder. "Sickening, isn't it?" Those red eyes gleamed, obviously teasing. "I can only hope the child does not have her temperments."

Shido looked horrified at the thought. "Oh god no, please!"

Cyric hid his smile and peal of laughter in the violet hair. _Does she really horrify you that much, ragazzo?_

Shido's chest shook with supressed laughter. "Definitely! And you should be scared too! Think about it, a mini version of Hysteria. She'll be beating up people before she learns how to walk. Learning to ride a tricycle, no. Her first set of wheels will be a dirtbike, then a motorcycle. We'll never have another moment of peace."

Shido's hair was no good at muffling laughter, the Elder noted. _A menace to society, surely. She'll drag the Vampyre name even further down_. An arm pulled Shido closer. _Of course, you'll be playing the babysitter, as I remember._

"I never promised that!" The lilac haired vampire gasped, looking horrified once again. "She'll maul me. Or worse, get so attached she won't let anybody else near me! Including you, so stop smiling like that."

"She would never keep me away." Cyric dropped a light kiss on the others lips. "No one could."

Smiling, Shido snuggled closer. It always pleased him to hear that. He grinned like a fool everytime.

_What am I to do with you, Shido? Since I met you my life has been upside down._ Cyric loved him the more for it.

_Your life needed some shaking up._His tone was so matter of fact, it was funny. Shido seemed to think there were no if, ands, or buts about it.

Evidently so. As if in reprimand, a quick pinch was delivered to the younger's rear.

Laughing, the younger vampire lept out of Cyric's embrace and off the bed. "You'll pay for that," he promised in mock gravity. Before his lover could get out of bed and follow, Shido slipped through the door into the adjoining bedroom that was supposed to be his. Too bad he never used it. It was lovely.

_Playing tag naked?_ He was up for it. The elder followed his lover, prepared for a rousing jaunt. _Aren't you supposed to be sleeping right now, my soul? _

_Not after that, no._ Came the curt reply. Too bad for Cyric, he was allready in a pair of pants and out of his room. In the hallway, Shido nearly collided with Hysteria. Before he could stop himself he shouted, "Oh no!"

The bleached Vampyress raised an eyebrow. "Oh no? Is there someone your trying to avoid, Shido?" Her tone was deceptively sweet.

Cyric hung back, having snagged a pair of his lovers pants. _It looks like you got yourself into a spot of trouble, honey._

_Oh god_... Shido was extremely pale now. "Heh, heh, heh," he laughed nervously. "Uh, no, no. I was just worried about.. you! What are you doing up so early? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm hungry and there's no food in this forsaken place!" Hysteria narrowed her eyes, noting the pants. "If your going out, get me some food!" With a angry snort she stalked off in the direction of her room.Sighing in relief, Shido watched her disappear into her room. They had food here. "Do you think we should bring her anything, or just let her snarl until she finds something she likes?"

"Do you really want to deal with a angry and hungry Hysteria, my love?"

"No more than I want to deal with an angry you, koibito."

Red eyes glinted at the other. "I could never be angry at you."

"Oh really?" Shido smiled a little halfsmile. "You spoil me then." He wondered if hysteria's love was so lucky.

Cyric dipped down for a kiss, smirking. "Yes, you are, but _my _spoiled lover."

Shido's palm cupped the back of the elder's neck as he recieved the kiss. He was warm again, and it made him smile.

"Mmm..." The kiss was drawn out for as long as the Elder could hold it. "Shall we be going out today?"

Shido raised a quizzical brow at him. "In the day? Surely not.."

"Actually...quite surely. My blood flows in you now." Cyric took his lover's hand and pulled him in the general direction of the front doors.

Shido resisted, digging his heels into the floor as if he could grow roots and not budge magically. "Are you crazy..!"

With age came strength and Cyric was very glad of it when he tossed his stubborn songbird over his shoulder. "If you even become pinkish, I'll sleep on the floor for the next month."

"Wha-! Put me down!" The disgruntled vampire hissed indignantly. "I'm going to make you do more than sleep on the floor if you don't put me down!" He had just been tossed over Cyrcic's shoulder like he was as light as a blanket!

One of the Vampyre's hands was tracing the soft curve of Shido's derriere. "You'll be fine." He jostled his lover a little as he bounced down the stairs.

Digging his nails into Cyric's shoulders, the indignant vampire tried to gain some purchase and stop jostling around as gracelessly.

"You have got to be kidding me.. Cyric!" His voice rose a little as he looked over his shoulder and saw sunlight shining through the windows.

"Cryic!"

The Elder only hummed as they finally reached their destination. "Now, lets see if you burn or not." There was a confidence in the older vampyre's voice that said he was sure he wouldn't, and a mental undercurrent that let Shido know that he wouldn't LET him burn. "Welcome back to daytime." The Elder strolled outside, holding his breath.

"Oh god in hell," the smaller vampire hissed, closing his eyes. Seconds passed, a minute passed.. and nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes, half expecting to go blind. He wasn't in pain, and he was outside..!

"But.. but, how?" He wasn't supposed to be able to stand direct sunlight.

"You're bloodbonded to me, remember? I can walk in sunlight, and so can you." Cyric let the younger Vampyre down to his feet, sliding his body down his own.

Too shocked to notice the intimate gesture, Shido looked all around him like he was seeing things for the first time. He even pulled away to walk around in a pointless and very confused circle. He was so bewildered, too much so for words.

Cyric watched him, able to see his lover in the sunlight for the first time. He was beautiful. _Heaven itself is jealous_...

Marvelling at the sheer novelty of it all, the lavender-haired vampire looked at his own hands, noting his skin wasn't nearly as pale as he thought it was. He pulled his hair around, draping it over his shoulder and staring at it. It was lavender. Oh god, gunni was right! His hair looked like a girl's!

The thought just occuring to him, he looked at Cyric. Smilng a little, he bit the bottom corner of his lip. Cyric was even more striking in daylight. He was beautiful.

Shido wouldn't have ever admitted it, but he was almost close to tears. He hadn't seen daylight, real honest to god daylight in... so long. He couldn't remember the last time he was out in the day, without skulking in the gray shadows of twilight.

Cyric opened his arms to Shido. "Come here..."

Breathless, the younger vampire buried his head in Cyric's shoulder. He was overwhelmed, really. This was too much to process all at once. He hadn't even looked at the garden in daylight yet..

"It is soon to noon, and I fear even my blood would not protect you then." Cyric buried his head into the thick lavender hair. By night you are a daemon borne to tempt me with mouth and body...but now...you are an angel beautiful enough to sway even the most stoic...

_You're not half bad yourself, either. _He tried to sound light, but he wasn't feeling as jovial as he tried to make it imply. He was lucky he wasn't shaking.

"Shh...nothing will hurt you as long as I'm here." Cyric raised his head, a faint smile on his lips. "Now, shall we fetch Hysteria her food?"

Raising his head, Shido brushed his lips against Cyric's chin. "If you want.." He would have liked to have stuck close to home this time. Sunshine was making him nervous. It would take him a little while to get used to it, though. He might as well now.

"Come along then..." Cyric took his lover's hand, raising it to his lips. He tucked the hand into the crook of his elbow as they walked into the town. "Everyone is out."

Indeed everyone was. Shido was surprised to see so many people out in the early afternoon heat. Then again, it was a better time to be out than in a few hours, at noon, when the heat would be the worst and the shade scant.

"Why are they all out?" He asked, laying his other hand on Cyric's forearm when he looked up at him. To anyone watching, it was glaringly apprent they were involved with each other.

"Why else?" Cyric smiled down at him. "Shopping. It is part of human life, part of their habits." He scanned the crowds, trying to find someone who fit Hysteria's tastes.

"Hmn," Shido replied, following Cyric's glances. He was unsure as to what Hysteria would prefer, so he just left it up to Cyric to pick out someone. Shido would have no difficulty luring someone back. He was very.. persuasve. And he wouldn't have to rape someone's mind to convince them. Cyric was a bit.. frightening. So pale, so dangerous to look at. The very air about him was intimidating. Shido was just more human-like, better to connect with someone.

"There...that man...over by the bread seller..." Cyric nodded in his direction. "He's what Hysteria likes."

The man was of the worst sort, with a long black beard, pockmarked face and dirty robes. He was eyeing the wears with hunger.

Shido's upper lip lifted at one corner, involuntarily. "Are you sure?" He wouldn't want to feed from him. God knows what was crawling about in his blood..

"Yes, Hysteria likes to feed off the more repulsive humans. Says it's tastier than the goody-two shoes." A smile of amusement twisted his lips. "I don't know why..."

"She can't be serious. Maybe she was pulling your leg when she told you that. I mean, look at him. He's not very appetizing."

Once upon a time, Shido would never have looked at humans as appetizing or not. So much had changed. It was unbelievable how much his life had changed.

"It is what she wants."

"Oh, alright," Shido sighed, squeezing the crook of his lover's arm before he began to make his way towards the smelly thing. He effortlessly manuevered through the crowd, barely brushing up against the clothes of the others. When he wasn't thinking about it, he could be extremely graceful.

Cyric watched him with pride, carressing his mind mentally. He was very pleased with his bloodmate, especially with being able to watch him move. He was so preoccupied with watching his lover he didn't notice the people scrambling away.

The only clue to the approach of something sinister was a momentary drop in temperature. Shido, so used to keeping an eye out for anything amiss, looked up just in time to see Cain appear beside Cyric. He felt his blood drain to the bottom of his feet.

"Cyric!" By the time he shouted, the blade had been buried into Cyrics chest to the hilt. The blonde he had feared for so long locked eyes with him, and _smiled_.

The expression on Cyric's face was one not many people saw. It was shock, complete and utter shock before it collapsed in on itself. The mental connection went dead, the red eyes dulled. Like a tape in slow motion, the Elder crumpled to the ground, a dark red pool spreading around him.

Numb with horror, Shido didn't move. He didn't move, he didn't breathe. When he finally had some sense return, he lept forward, intending to reach his elder, but his progress was abruptly halted. He chest connected with an iron-strong arm at a high speed, knocking the breath out of his body and momentarily stunning him. He felt a hand fist in his shirt and yank him up from the ground. Too stunned to struggle, Shido just turned his face to get a look at his captor. Cain. The only blonde devil, and he was still smiling.

"I told you I would have you again.." the voice he hated growled into his ear, the scalding lips brushing against his earlobe. "Sleep," the voice commanded, and overwhelmed, Shido was not able to block the tide of green that overran his mind.

At the mansion, every Vampyre had jolted awake. Hysteria and Aello were the only ones to grab their weapons and race into the town.

"Padre! Padre!" Hysteria threw herself to the side of the fallen Vampyre. "No!" She grabbed the sword but was stopped by Aello.

"Don't remove it, he'll only bleed more." The eldest child drew in a breath, upper lip curling. "Cain did this, he was here...he took Shido!" She longed for her bow to be by her side. "Get him home, now!" With that she was gone, tracking the other sire's scent. But there was almost no trace of him, only a very faint odor of musk and cloves. Shido's lighter scent was there also, attesting to what had happened. When even the faint odor and Shido's scent ran out, the Amazon continued on, relying on the weakening link all of Cyric's children had. Anger pooled, giving her more strength, more speed. How dare he! This was a declaration of war that would not go unanswered. Hysteria and her blood mate would go to the Council to recieve a formal granting of war. Whether or not they recieved it, this would not go unpunished.

Sai stayed by Cyric, worrying. Would Cain come back for him? Oh god, please no. Those years had been the worst he ahd ever faced. Besides, his wife.. their baby.. no. He would fight to the death to stay. He was determined to see justice for what had happened. And they needed to get Shido back, as soon as possible.

_God.. what if he erases his memories again.._ Sai shuddered at the thought, and the memories of how obsessed the powerful blonde was with winning Shido back to his side. He truly did love him. he wouldn't have tolerated any behavior like Shido's if he didn't love him. he had wanted him to return on his own, but that sentiment must have died once Shido accepted the older vampire as his master and love.

Hysteria stood at her bloodmates side, gazing down on the paler-than-normal face of her father. For her, Cyric had been even closer than her own birth father. He had taken her in when her Siress had been at her wits end. Instead of trying to force her to become the docilely seductive succubus Vampyresses had been portrayed as, he let her run wild. She loved him as much as she loved Sai, and the child still growing inside. "Sai...we're going to have to go to the Council soon...we have to leave tonight..."

"Someone should stay with him at all times.. just in case." Sai sounded angry. He never got angry, ever. He was too good-natured and easy-going for that. But he was angry, at the possibility of what might happen to his blood brother. He and Shido would always have a special connection- they were turned by the same vamnpire, terrorized by the vampire, cowed by the same vampire.

"Fehru will stay with him. If Cyric ever wakes up, Fehru will be the only one to contain him...he'll be very angry..." That was a very large understatement. "The Council WILL give us right to open war." She clicked her teeth together as she glared out the open window. "We have to reach them before Cain does."

"He has Shido now.. he won't be interested in anything other than winning him back to his side. Whatever it takes. Hysteria, I am afraid he will erase his memories again. It is the only sure way to bring Shido back to his side.."

Pink quartz eyes narrowed. "Father built protections for Shido, it might buy him some time, and us as well." One hand touched a cold cheek, wishing that her Father would leap out of the bed, full of righteous anger, ready for battle. "He's still alive, the bond may not actually be broken..."

"I don't think it's going to help much. He's a very determined man." Sai frowned, wanting desperately to do something, to fix all this. He wished he had been there to stop it. The two should not go out alone! But how were they to know? Months had passed without so much as a word concerning Cain. It was like he had dropped off the radar. That should have told them something. How could they be so unprepared!

Hysteria touched her lovers shoulder. "I know, Sai...we should have suspected...they were so happy though...it would have been a sin to have shattered it...especially when..." When she had been the one that had snapped at Shido, telling him to get her food. Sharp fangs buried in her colorless lip, biting back the guilt.

"Its not your fault, Hysteria," Sai said firmly, looking sharply at her. "Don't even think that. He would have found some other way to get at them. Trust me." Cain was like a pitbull or a petulent child, he would not give up until he had what he wanted.

She bowed her head to the Vampyre's words. The guilt was still there, would be there until she did something to help. "I'll...start packing..." Hysteria left quietly, heels clicking on the marble floor.

Sai watched Cyric's still form for a little longer, the went to help his mate, anger brewing slowly in his gut.

Sayori's extra comment:

Im so glad to see our fans are back. I really appreciate your loyalty. I cant describe how happy it makes me to know this story is popular and well-loved. Im so humbled. Thank you all. The majority of the next chapter I will have written by myself, so if you don't like it, blame me. I will have it up as soon as I can.

Thank you and good night.


	12. Mindwarp

Chapter Eight - Mindwarp

By Sayori

Groggy, Shido shook his head a couple of times to clear out the thick cobwebs. He groaned from the pain those small movements caused. His head hurt, his chest hurt, and he felt void, empty even. Alarmed as his memory brought the vivid image of the stabbing back to him, he searched for their mental link. He cried out in desperation when he couldn't find it.

"He can't help you, Shido."

That voice, he knew that voice. It was the voice that turned his blood to ice water, that made him tremble at night. When he looked up, the blonde he had hoped to never see again was seated a few feet away from him. Shido realized he had been dumped in front of Cain's chair, like a chastised dog. He growled, fear eclipsed by a smoldering anger.

"You must have a really big set of brass ones to have done this. When he wakes up-"

"He's not going to wake up, little one. _Ever_. And you know how large my 'set' is."

Blushing scarlet, the younger vampire snarled furiously. "How dare you!"

Cain disappeared from his chair right in front of Shido's eyes. By the time he realized the cur had moved he was hauled to his feet by his shirt front once again. They were face to face, their noses barely a centimeter apart.

"I dare because you're mine. I made you, I _own_ you." The words were growled rather than spoken, and the long fangs flashed in the light.

Shido's stomach bottomed out. He almost whimpered, but the angry part of him wouldn't let him show fear. He growled in response, and lunged his head forward to bite the smug look off of Cain's face. His teeth closed on empty air, the snap ringing through the space between them. A half second later he felt himself rise a little higher. Before he had a chance to wonder at that motion, a solid, heavy blow connected to the side of his face. His shirt was let go at that same moment, so that he plummeted to the floor with the momentum of the slap carrying him down.

"Don't push me, _copil_. You'll regret it."

Romanian. That used to be the language Cain spoke to him out of love. Half-awake, their limbs wrapped around each other, exhausted from love, Cain would speak to him in that beautiful language. He had loved the sound of it, so eloquent and so graceful.

Banishing any soft thoughts about Cain from his mind, he sat up and thumbed away the blood that spilled from his split lip, which healed automatically thanks to Cyric's aged blood. He glared at the blonde, angry. He could hardly believe this was happening. A few hours ago he had been so happy.

Again he was hauled up off the floor by his shirtfront. "Don't think about him!" Cain was so angry he was shaking. After all he had done for his _copil_, after all he had let him get away with, and this was how he was repaid. Not by his little one's return, no, by his total submission to another! Intolerable! He had never felt so enraged. He had never been so out of control before, either. To attack another sire in the open, in broad daylight of all things. He regretted it somewhat, yes, but Shido was back where he belonged, and that made it worth it.

Stunned by the force of Cain's emotions and his shout, Shido didn't say a word. He was a little afraid to say anything. The blonde had never been so blatantly emotional, not even when he spoke of love those many decades ago. It was just a little bit intimidating.

"It would be in your best interest to remember who made you what you are, and act accordingly," Cain ground out through clenched teeth, setting Shido on his feet. Love, when it went unreturned, was painful beyond imagination. There was a time when Shido had loved him. What had happened? They had been so happy; feasting, loving, living in paradise. One day Shido had just balked at their lifestyle, horrified at the pain he thought he was causing. Silly child. Pain? They were eating, surviving. It was a matter of their nature. Nothing cruel or horrible about it.

"In my best interest? Oh please." Shido's anger and hostility was getting the best of him. The little voice that told him what was potentially hazardous to his health to say was being ignored. "What more could you possibly do to wreck my life? You've already taken away the only person I love!" He cared for a good number of the others, but Cyric- Cyric he loved.

A snarl and the narrowing of those blue eyes was the warning Shido should have headed. But he was blinded by anger, so much so he took a step forward, closer to his hated enemy.

"What are you going to do, huh? Spank me? Nothing you could do could make my life any worse."

"I wouldn't bet on that," came the cold reply. Cain's eyes were so icy; Shido could not help but shudder. "I could make you nothing but a blank canvas, so don't tempt me."

Shido gaped at him in horror. "You wouldn't." He wasn't so sure Cain wouldn't. Hadn't he before?

Cain's posture straightened a little, and he backed away, returning to his seat. He spoke once he was settled comfortably. "Don't be naïve, _frumos_." He smirked a bit. "It doesn't look good on you."

"My looks are none of your concern, _Fiu de curva_." At Cain's shocked look, he smiled bitterly and added, "Thought I didn't remember the words, did you? I haven't managed to banish all memories of you yet."

The elder smirked at his child's gall, to call him a bastard. "And you never will. I am as much a part of you as the blood in your veins."

"No!" Shido snapped viciously. "The blood in my veins has Cyric's imprint, not yours. You are not a part of me any longer." He was so angry with Cain. How could he have done this? Why couldn't he just let go, for god's sake?

The Elder's eyes narrowed. He was close to smacking his _copil_ again. The light-haired vampire had always been delightfully witty, but he was not pleased that the sharp wit was being directed at him.

What was he to do with him now? He had him here, but things weren't exactly going as well as he had imagined they would. Shido was insolent, angry, bitter even. There needed to be an attitude adjustment, immediately.

Shido grew increasingly uncomfortable under the weight of Cain's appraising stare. He felt like he was being sized up for auction.

"What!" He finally exploded, unable to bear the stare anymore.

A perfectly groomed blonde eyebrow raised a notch, but there was no reply. Extremely uncomfortable, Shido had to move. He couldn't just stand there like an idiot and let Cain stare at him like that. He went over to one of the windows and looked out. There was nothing but trees. An entire forest was in his view. Where were they? He didn't remember a log cabin in any of his outings with Cain. He touched the heavy hunter green drapes. The fabric was very thick, thick enough to block the sunlight, surely.

Shido felt his heart sink. He had no idea where he was, how he was going to get out, or what was in store for him. Had he been weaker, he would have cried in hopelessness. The only thought keeping him from breaking apart, from giving up, was the knowledge that Cain had harmed the one he loved. That he couldn't let that go unpunished. He would get revenge somehow. If it killed the both of them, there was no harm in it. With Cyric gone, there was nothing to look forward to. Except Hysteria's baby.. and his nightly walks with the Nordic Sai.. and his chess games with Guni.. and archery with gentle Fehru and his bonded.. Alright, so he had to find a way to kill Cain without harming himself. That made things much more difficult.

Cain couldn't abide the broken look on Shido's face. His child, his _copil_, was in mourning. It tore at his heart. He rose silently from the armchair, his carefully tailored suit making barely a whisper as he moved. Once behind Shido, he bent his head down a little to breathe in the light scent of the younger vampire. Lavender, honey, and maybe a hint of rose. It was all he could do to keep from purring. Oh, the memories that brought back! In front of the fireplace, rose petals, bare flesh, the air thick with the smell of them.. Oh, god.

Only Cain's smell gave him away. Musk and clove; it invaded Shido's despondent thoughts, startling him. He whirled around, but was unable to escape the arms that crushed him up against Cain's chest. His nose was pushed against the wool lapel of the dark suit, so the odor was unavoidable. Had it belonged to anyone else, it would have been pleasant to breathe, but it was Cain's, and that knowledge ruined the smell, turning it sour and bitter.

_Don't!_ His mind pleaded, afraid of what the elder might do to him.

Cain was looking at him with soft eyes, his expression loving. Though his grip was strong and unyielding, it was gentle. The lilac-haired vampire was confused. Moments ago they had been sniping at each other, with him getting smacked more often than not. What the hell was going on?

"Oh Shido," the blonde purred. He relinquished an arm to the desire he had to touch his little one. He only needed one arm to keep his _copil_ from moving, after all. He caressed the soft cheek with the pad of his thumb. The barely tanned skin was as soft as he remembered. Emotion surged, creating a lump in his throat that definitely should not be there.

Shido's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Cain loved the deep oceanic colors. His favorite colors happened when Shido got very thirsty, when the blues and golds melded and slid around one another, mimicking the noon sun on a rippling lake.

_My little one, my little _frumos_, you can never leave me again. I shan't be able to bear it. I simply can't see it happen again._ Cain's thoughts pushed past the remaining white barriers, so weak were they he hardly noticed them. A flood of green overran the tenuous strands of white like they were strings off a spider's web. Even the lavender was too weak to stand up against him. Locking eyes with his _copil_, Cain focused on placing many layered blocks against the white and most of the lavender.

Shido would only remember what Cain wanted him too. He couldn't erase the memories without sharing a great quantity of his blood with Shido, and he needed every drop of it just in case Cyric's children somehow tracked him down. Impossible. Not a single one of his children had known about this place. And nobody knew he was here. Isolated in a dense forest. It was a perfect spot.

Shido's thoughts fought valiantly against the control that was being exerted over them, but it was a useless struggle. He wore himself out, and with just the lightest command from Cain, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When the lilac-haired vampire went limp against him, Cain swept him up and carried him to _their_ bedroom. He smiled at the perfect picture of Shido asleep on his bed, amongst so many rich hues of green. It was about time he saw this. For a brief moment, he despaired that he had to manipulate Shido's mind to get him to love him once again, but he had no other choice. All other attempts had failed. Eventually, the little vampire would see what folly it was that he be with any other than his maker. Eventually, everything would be as it should be. Eventually..

Sayori's note:

Okay, I've given you guys two chapters. Let's see some reviews!

I wrote the entirety of this chapter. So, if it's awful and you hate it, let me know.


End file.
